All We are is Stars
by Xarii
Summary: Would you risk what's left of your sanity to save the one you loved? Sky and 2-D have each other and that's what matters but life dosen't always go the way you expect it to..... Sequel to "It's the Dawn, you'll see
1. So on and So on

(A/N: I'm back. :) Excited? Yeah, don't lie! I know what your all thinking, 'Aw shit, here we go again.'. LMAO. Well, this shall definitely be a completely new journey! Not giving away anything in this first chapter really. I'm sure you'll get the joist of what's going on though. XD If you don't like depressing(?) stuff than I suggest you leave. Or don't leave. That's completely your choice. I'll admit that writing this will be hard seeing as the third phase has pretty much just started but worry not! This will be a fantastical story!.........I hope. D: Notice that the chapters have names?? You'll understand why later. Well float on my little sheep's! Enjoy this marvelous new chapter! By the way to get a real feeling out of this chapter and the ones to come I recommend to listen to some music. One song that you should listen to while reading this would be "Hear me Now" by Framing Hanley. The acoustic versions the best. lol. Now that we're talking about music though you should listen to 'Where the Wild Things Are' soundtrack. It's cute. :3 It kinda reminds you of when you were younger and everything was so simple. Meh. Well Ta-Ta!)

Chapter 1 (So on and So on)

'The silence isn't so bad,

Until I look at my hands and feel sad.'

Like that Owl City song on the radio that's how I felt.

Music played all the time but it still seemed so quiet.

I missed her.......Noodle.

2-D did too.

He stood by the window of our dingy little apartment all day and looked out at the world that carried on, not realizing that up here we were suffering.

He had these fits sometimes where he'd curl up into a ball and cry.

I'd always be there to comfort.

Truthfully I cried a lot more than him but he was there for me too.

Music and 2-D.

Those are the only two things that really matter to me anymore.

Music to help me remember and 2-D to keep me alive.

Being sane anymore just wasn't an option.

Our family was gone.

Now it was just me and him. Me and 2-D.

The last I heard of Russel, which was about 2 years ago, he was doing well considering what happened to Noodle. He was trying to start a taxidermy business.

.............

Murdoc? I haven't the slightest about what happened to him.

About a week or so after 2-D and I got away he'd somehow got a hold of our number and screamed into the phone about Noodle being in hell or something. I wasn't really sure what to make of it.

I don't know what he's up to now. I don't even care.

Maybe he's still in Kong or maybe he went to live with Bailey, who really knows?

Bailey.

She didn't act like it but she was my first real friend even though she only admit it once.

Before El Manana she called all the time and even came to visit once but afterwards I didn't hear much from her at all.

Now she doesn't even call, she hasn't in years.

No one ever calls.

Even if they did what would be the point of answering?

There's no reason to talk to anyone except 2-D.

Everyone else just doesn't understand.

.............

Fame money goes a long way.

You wanna know how the bills get payed?

Money 2-D made in Gorillaz.

Every twice a month or so we go out to get groceries and buy movies.

People recognize 2-D all the time.

Tall, blue-hair, 8 ball eyes, how could you not recognize him?

The worst thing is that people recognize me to.

Almost as tall, red hair. messed up orange eyes.

Picture that plus 2-D walking down the street with dazed looks........crazy ain't it?

Damn tabloids after the accident, that's how I got recognized.

Articles with headlines like ''How are the Gorillaz coping?!" and "Will they stick together?!".

We got a bunch of movies today.

I sat in front of the DVD player and popped in a movie.

Getting up I sat beside 2-D.

Our flat was small. A studio apartment is what someone would call it.

One room......not one bedroom but one room and a bathroom.

The kitchen, if you could call it that, was crammed into a corner.

It consisted of a small fridge that could have been mistaken to be made in the 1960's, a tiny stove and a sink.

Our bed's in the opposite corner.

The t.v sits beside the only window and the brown and dirty green looking couch sits in front of it.

The front doors my favorite part of this place.

It has one of those old fashioned mail flaps.

When I was a kid I'd alway dreamed of living in a big house with a door like that but this will have to do.

2-D puts his arm over my shoulder and presses play on the remote.

Other than me mindlessly listening to music and him staring out the window, this was about the only thing we did.

Watched movies.

Life's been like this for about three years.

It's 2009, 2-D just turned 31 and me, 29 on May 29th.

If I was in a joking mood I'd say this was my year but I know for a fact it won't be.

We were watching a favorite movie of mine, The Happening.

Not exactly Silent Hill but it was good.

We'd just got to the part where all the workers start jumping off of the building when 2-D starts shaking.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he begins to sob, placing his face in his hands.

Seeing him like this always made me upset.

His mental health hasn't been the same since....then.

Any little thing will set him off.

My mind hasn't been right ever since than either.

The music I use to hear all the time is gone.

Screams from that day fill up my brain now.

It's gotten so bad that I can barley get any sleep.

When I do manage to fall asleep my nightmares wake me up right away.

Sometimes I wake up yelling.

Sometimes even crying.

2-D looks up, still sobbing and shaking, his face is soaked with salty tears.

I lean over and hold him and he presses his head into my shoulder and whispers ''Feel Good." over and over again.

They were lyrics to begin with but now there a sort of mantra.

Hearing him repeat this makes me feel hopeful and hopeless at the same time.

He stops his chanting and looks at me.

"Sorry." He mutters.

I shake my head. "Don' be." I reply.

That's when the melancholy feeling hits and I start crying with him.

He wraps his arms around me and presses my head against his chest.

Right then it's like the gravity switch has been turned off.

I try to keep my eyes open but it's impossible.

2-D was like my medicine.

My oxygen.

I couldn't live with out him and I could never overdose.

.............

Just as a pleasant dream is about to grace me with it's presents the screams start.

I can feel my self shaking and it's hard to breath.

I snap my eyes open and gasp loudly.

2-D strokes my hair as I lay against him.

He leans down and kisses each of my eyelids.

"I's alrigh'. I'm 'ere. Jus' try ta get some sleep." He says, holding me again.

I breath in a shuttery breath and his smell fills my nostrils, travels through my brain, and puts out the fire of the screams that haunts me.

.............

Butterscotch.

Noodle once told me that's what she thought 2-D smelt like.

Plastic Shopping bags, cigarettes, and honey.

That's how he smelled to me.

An odd mixture of sweet and stale but it's the only smell I like anymore.

That and fresh grass but here there is none.

..............

The vast blue sky stretches endlessly and the emerald green grass brushes against my ankles as I walk.

The sun, a deep gold, lays itself on my skin.

I sit down under the only tree, a giant oak, and take a deep breath.

The smell of fresh air gives me a light headed sensation and I smile at my family.

Family isn't a matter of what blood you have, it's about the feelings you share.

Russel, the gentle giant, sits and watches the clouds pass by.

Murodc, surprisingly calm, lays in the grass and soaks up the heat from the sun.

Bailey rest her head on his chest and gives off a smile that could light a city.

2-D comes and sits beside me in the shade and wraps his arms around me, singing a soft tune that floats out and touches everyone.

"Saw that Day,

Lost my Mind,

Lord, I'm fine,

Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine."

Noodle, acoustic guitar in hand, strums a smooth melody.

* * *

It's funny how dreams work, really.

**Chapter 1 End**

(A/N: Well be honest, was it a load of rubbish? Meh. It's all good. I'm just beginning so don't give up on me! :D)


	2. Spooky Zen

(A/N: You guys are the best! You really really are! :) Thanks for putting up with my crappy 'writting' for so long. This chapter will probably suck but I tried. Like I said, it's hard writing this because so far there isn't a WHOLE lot of info on the third phase......sooo I'm sort of just, meh, letting it flow or something like that. Sorry if Sky's kind of like the damsel in distress here but please bear with it. Just a suggestion but during the first part of this chapter you should listen to 'Creep' by Radiohead and than when it gets to 2-D's P.O.V you should listen to 'Northern Whale' from The Good, The Bad, and The Queen album. The band that has the album doesn't have an actual name but everyone refers to them as 'The Good, The Bad, and The Queen. If you haven't heard of them I recommend you look them up. Fantastic! Damon Albarn sings lead vocals, all of the songs of absolutely lovely! Well I don't have much more to say so enjoy.)

**Chapter 2 (Spooky Zen)**

I told 2-D about the dream I had with the big tree and he gave me a rare smile.

Not one of those sad smiles but one that reached his eyes.

The kind of smile he used to always have on his face.

It's been about three days since I told him but a ghost of a smile still plays on his face.

As he stands and stares out the window I sit on the couch and listen to the Radiohead record I bought when we went to go get groceries the other day.

The record skips and the song changes to 'creep'.

Sure it was their most well know song but it was one of my favorites.

''When you ever fall,

Can't look you in the eye.

Your just like an angel,

Skin makes me cry.

You float like a feather,

In a beautiful world.

I wish I was special,

Your so fucking special.

But I'm a creep,

I'm a weirdo,

What the hell am I doing here.

I don't belong here."

I add my non-glorious voice to the mix and get up to make tea.

A smokey smell floats over me and I breath in a deep breath. It wasn't cigarette's, I knew that smell far to well, and it defiantly couldn't be weed, I ran out about a week ago and the smell of it had gone away.

I sway a bit and grab the back of the couch, my head begins to swim and I can't seem to stand up straight. The colors blend together and a buzzing sound fills my head. That feeling when your laying in bed and your just about to fall asleep is what this reminds me of, bliss and fear, asleep but still awake.

My knees buckle and I topple to the floor. I want to just fall asleep but that buzzing noise is making my head hurt. If only I could move my hands, than I'd block my ears.

Glass shattering covers up the terrible buzzing noise. I crack open an eye just in time to see 2-D hit the ground, the back of his head bounces off the floor and then settles back. I want to go see if he's okay but the eye that I cracked open shuts once again and I'm lost in the deepest sleep I've ever been in.

* * *

It felt so warm but my skin was covered in goose bumps. That feeling of drifting or falling.......it wasn't familiar but somehow I knew it.

Sinking to the bottom of the ocean, that's what this was.

A voice screamed, a voice that sounded like 2-D's, and another voice yelled back at him.

Their words seemed to slur but I could just make out what they we're saying.

" 'Elp 'er! 'Elp 'er damnit!" She's drownin'!" 2-D was screaming.

What? What was he talking about?

My lungs felt like they we're on fire. I try to take in a breath but no air comes.

A loud thwacking sound reaches me along with the other voice yelling, "Shu' up face-ache! She'll be fine! Noodle! Go an' get 'er."

A sob from 2-D and than more screaming.

"Tha's no' Noodle! Tha's some....MONSTA' you've made!"

Another loud thwack and a moan of pain.

It gets dark and I open my eyes.

Noodle......It was Noodle. What monster was he talking about?

I was dreaming again, that's all, but she reaches out and grabs my arm and at that moment I wanted to scream in pain and fear at the same time.

Her skin was cold and metallic and hard, her grip on my arm was painful, she held on so tight it felt like my arm was snapping.

I couldn't take it anymore!

The lack of oxygen and all of the screaming and Noodle! Oh God,.....Noodle.

My consciousness slips and I fall back into a deep, dream-less sleep.

* * *

**( 2-D's P.O.V** **)**

"Sky! Sky! Oh God, Please Wake Up!" I sobbed. Murdoc was being more of a bastard than he used to be and wouldn't let me near her.

She looked gray and washed up and her breathing was shallow.

This was all Murdoc's fault!

Right from the very first time we met he'd been out to ruin my life. Now he's trying to take the only thing I have left......and there's nothing I can do to stop him.

I hate him. I hate him so much!

It's always been like this. I've never been able to fight back no matter what. Even now, with what he did to Sky.

I'd woken up with that thing Murdoc calls Noodle, sitting on me and Murdoc looking out towards the sea with a smile on his face. A glimmer of red sank below the surface and he just stood there doing nothing!

So I panicked and flung that monster off of me and ran towards the ocean. Murdoc tackled me and shoved my face in all the rubbish on this island.

"Welcome to Plastic Beach!" He laughed, yanking me up by the neck.

I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit so I tried jerking out of his grip but he only held on tighter, digging his jagged nails into my skin.

When I spoke my voice came out raw, "Please 'elp 'er."

The fact that I was saying please was a miracle but I was desperate.

"Uh,Uh,Uh." He said, wagging his finger. "First things first. You gotta agree ta be on tha' new album or Sky'll be sleepin' with the fish's."

I didn't even have any idea what he was talking about but I replied, "I don' ca'e! Jus' save 'er!"

He snickered and shoved me to the ground and just stood there, his boot crushing my wrist.

I tried to get up but he kicked me in the ribs and I rolled over in pain. He snickered again and that monster walked over and laughed with him.

It scared me.....the both of them scared me.

" 'Elp 'er! 'Elp 'er dammit! She's drownin'." I screamed at them, getting to my feet.

That.....that THING with Noodle's face cocked the shot gun it was holding and pointed it at me.

Murdoc walked over and swung out at me with his ring hand, it him me squarely in the jaw and I stumbled back.

"Shu' up face-ache! She'll be fine! He yelled. "Noodle, go an' get 'er."

It walked into the ocean and sank under the surface.

A loud sob came out of my lips and I yelled back. "Tha's no' Noodle! Tha's some MONSTA' you've made!"

This time Murdoc balls his hand into a fist and nails me in the jaw again.

I moan in pain and hold my face in my hands.

* * *

Murdoc shoves me ahead of him, he was herding us to the top of the island now, Sky hung limply over the shoulder of that Noodle look-a-like.

Dear God how did this happen?

The last thing I remember was looking out the window listening to Sky sing along to her 'Radiohead' record."

"Hurry up!" Murdoc shouts as we pass a little Asian man in the entrance. "The lift boss! The lift!" He says.

Murdoc shoves me in as the door opens and I collide with the wall. He comes in after me and after him his puppet carrying Sky.

He presses the B2 button, which I notice is labeled '2-D's Room', and the lift rattles and descends.

From where I'm pressed against the wall I can see Sky's face.

She's gained some color but there's a dark bruise on her neck and another one around her left eye. Her lip is split and where that Noodle clone grabbed her a bruise blossomed there as well. I don't know what they did to her before I woke up but Jesus I feel horrible that I couldn't.....CAN'T do anything.

The lifts doors open and Murdoc grabs me by the back of the neck again and drags me into the room.

It was about the same style as my room at Kong, messy, except the fact that it was a dozen times smaller.

"Go an' put 'er in one of the tanks down in the sixth basement." He says to it. It nods and the doors close.

"Wot ah you doin' wif 'er?!" I yell at him, backing up against the wall.

He grins and replies, "Don't worry you' pretty lil' face, She'll be fine as long as you do what I tell ya."

Walking over to the bed he pulls open the curtains to a little round window and than turns towards me with the nastiest smile on his face.

"I've 'ired a lil'.....'elp ta keep you in line." He cackles, getting into the lift. "Sweet Dreams."

I sit on the bed and lean against the wall beside the window. Instead of seeing the sky, little fish swim by. It makes sense though, I was UNDER the island.

Maybe I could escape. That thing has a gun though and who knows what Murdoc would do to me if he caught me......what he'd do to Sky.

Sky.....I couldn't just leave without her either. I'd rather die than leave her here.

This wouldn't be so bad if Murdoc hadn't kidnapped us or if Sky wasn't hurt. I honestly wouldn't mind living here if Murdoc and that THING weren't here. Life is just so messed up.......right when you think it's going great it turns upside down. I think my life turned around when Noodle went missing. Any other girl I'd dated before would have left me because of all the trouble the band was and because I was an emotional and mental mess but Sky always stuck by my side. I hope that if we make it out of this she'll still want to be with me......

* * *

All the fish that were swiming by scatter and I lean over to look out the window and see what scared them away.

At first it was just a shadow but than a tail flickers by and before I can blink a giant eye glares at me threw the glass. It wasn't just any eye though, this was the eye of the thing I feared most in the world. Killer dolls and Freddie didn't even come close to scaring me as much as this thing did. This......this WHALE!

The fear I thought I'd gotten over comes back and I freeze. This fear, this stupid fear of whales, had sprang up out of no where. When I was younger, one day I just realized I was afraid of whales. There just so big, one bite and your finished, done for. Before this I'd only ever seen them on t.v and once when my dad took me sea fishing, it was far away though so it didn't look so big, but from this close I see how big they really are.......and I'm terrified.

Curling up into a ball, I stay as still as humanly possible and avert my eyes away from it's.

It wants to eat me! I know it does!

If I tried to escape I don't think Murdoc or that Noodle thing would come after me.......the whale would and I wouldn't have a chance because it'd eat me whole. Bones and all.

God, I wish Sky was here.

**Chapter 2 End**

(A/N: Well, how was it? To dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Mushy? Cheesy? Slightly crunchy? :) Well, I tried. So if you didn't like it I'm sorry. You can't please all the people all the time, like they say. :P Next chapter'll be out in....maybe, three to four days. Depends on how I'm feeling. lol. Ta-Ta!)


	3. Liquid Green, Plasma Screen

(A/N: Alright! So shoot me! I can't count. ;D But you still love me! I'm really sorry though! I honestly thought I'd have this chapter posted by Thursday or Friday of last week but like my excuses before I have exams and I REAAAALY need to study. Plus I went to my dad's house this weekend and I couldn't type this up. Aaaaand I'm moving this summer so I need to pack all my stuff. I probably would have had this up yesterday buuuut I watched 28 Day Later instead. ;P It's up NOW though! Hmmm, Well a little about this chapter!! It's gonna start getting into the Gorillaz plot line a bit more and sorry if my writings a little off.....or if it's complete rubbish! I've been trying to write during class so I'm always in a hurry and like I said it's a bit off. :/ I'm sure you've noticed by now that there's lyrics in every chapter so far and that's not going to change. Sorry if you get tired of it but it's honestly not just to take up space, it's to put a bit of what Gorillaz is in there....MUSIC! Anyways, since this chapter is late I made it longer for your viewing pleasure and because it just happened to come out longer. :D If your a fan of trash writing than please, be my guest and read on!)

**Chapter 3 (Liquid Green, Plasma Screen)**

**(2-D's )**

One month. One month exactly since Murdoc kidnapped us, thrown me down here and......and I don't know what he'd done with Sky. He hasn't said a thing about her since I got here, he doesn't really say much to me at all. He'll come down here with those little boxes of Chinese food and throw a bunch of lyrics at me to practice along with keyboard notes. That whale though, because of it I'm afraid to move so much as five feet. I don't know what Murdoc bribed it with but it almost never leaves.

It'll come and glare at me for an hour and swim off somewhere but come back and glare at me some more. "I 'ate dat fing." I mutter as it swims away.

The lift's doors open and Murdoc walks in with a smirk. He looks around my mess of a room in triumph. Empty chinese food containers lay around and a 2 liter filled with piss sits on top of a pile of clothes.

"Looks like your gettin' along well." He laughs.

This guy was a monster and I hated him but I didn't dare get near him. I pressed myself against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing I was scared but I couldn't help it, my body just automatically did that every time him or the whale were in sight.

Crossing his arms across his chest he motions me toward the lift with his head. "Let's go. We're doin' a vocal warm up today. If you behave I might let ya visit yer girlfriend." He says.

Just him mentioning Sky gets me out of bed faster than a junky tweeker getting offered free crack.

I get into the lift and he gets in after me, pressing one of the top buttons labeled "studio", something else was written beside it but my eye sights gotten pretty bad for some reason so I can't make it out. Other than the elevator music it was awkwardly quiet. Murdoc clears his throat and takes out a pack of cigarette's, pulling one from the box he puts it up to his lips and lights it.

I guess he caught me staring at the pack because he tosses it, yes tosses it, not chunks it, to me. In surprise I fumble around with it and end up dropping it. He rolls his eyes as I lean down to pick it up.

"Don' think of this as a favor. I got plenty to last me." He grunts as the doors open.

I look around as we walk in the room and he glares at me. "This 'ere's my office so don't touch notthin!" He yells just as I'm about to poke a squid that sits on his desk. I pull my hand away nervously and follow him threw a pair of double doors. Listening to Murdoc was on my top 10 things NOT to do but I had to be on my best behavior if I wanted to see Sky.

The studio was kind of like the old one back at Kong. It was cluttered with useless junk and hundreds of instruments, an older looking man was tied up in the corner trying to scream threw a gag, just the usual........wait, older looking man screaming threw a gag?

" 'Ho-'Ho's tha'?!" I yell in shock, pointing to the man.

Murdoc snickers and sits down in a chair. "Oh 'im? That's Lou Reed, so show some respect."

I look from him to Lou, wide eyed. "Wot's 'e doin' 'ere?"

Murdoc gives me a grin and replies, "Well, I sent out some golden tickets, so to say, to a few lucky musicians to come an' work on the new album but a few of 'em, like 'ere, weren't so keen on it so I 'ad ta.....better persuade 'em."

In anger and surprise I hurry to go and un-tie Lou but Murdoc chucks an eight ball at me and begins to yell, "Wot do you think yer doin' face-ache?! Don't un-tie 'im til I tell ya to!"

"You-You kidnapped 'im! You can' jus' kidnap people! Someones gonna notice 'e's missin'!" I yell back.

He shakes his head with a smirk and gets up. Getting right in my face he says, "People may notice 'e's missin' but they won' be able to find 'im. This 'ere is point Nemo, we're as far away from any land mass as we can get."

When he laughed his breath stank of ale and it made me sick. I backed away from him as fast as I could but ended up tripping over an electrical wire and stumbling into a drum set.

Murdoc laughed so hard his face turned red and he bent over taking in deep breaths. I groaned and pulled myself up and held my head. It was beginning to throb. A migraine was sure to hit me later and the worst thing was, was that I didn't have my pills.

"Le's go dullard! Enough wastin' time! You wanna see Sky don' you?!" He says, pulling himself back together and sitting back down. "Un-tie 'im an' the two of you are gonna do a practice run on ''Some Kind of Nature''. I've already gone over the lyrics with 'im, so you betta' have 'em down."

Luckily for me I didn't have anything else to do besides watch movies on that blu-ray thing he hooked up and practice keyboard notes so I had the lyrics memorized by heart. I knew this wasn't right though, but if I wanted to see Sky, which I do more than anything, I had to do what this swine told me. So I went and un-tied Lou and helped him to his feet. He took the gag, which was a dirty looking bandanna, out of his mouth and glared at Murdoc.

"Who do you think you are, kidnapping me like this?! You can't do this! I refuse to sing any of your shitty music!" Lou burst with anger, breathing heavily.

This was a horrible though but if he didn't behave did I still get to see Sky?

I tried to calm him down just in case but he pushed me out of his way and stormed over to Murdoc.

Murdoc smirked and replied, "Who do I think I am? I'm Murdoc Niccals and as a matter of fact I CAN do this. I've already done it." He shakes hi head. " An' about you singin' my....what was it? Shitty music? I'm afraid you have no choice. I'd hate to point a gun at you but I won't be the one pointing the gun so I don't feel a bit guilty."

My mouth goes dry just as the door burst open. The android, Murdoc told me what it was, walks in with a giant grin and her shotgun cocked. Lou's eyes go wide at first but after the shock he goes back to glaring at Murdoc. "You bastard." He growls.

After getting hit in the back of the head with the end of the shotgun for trying to Lou down again, Murdoc handed us each a set of lyrics. "Since this is just practice you can sing it howeva' you want, if it sounds good I might keep it." He said. "It sounds a bit off now cause the keyboard needs to be added but just ignore it."

Turning on the music, which was basically drums and a weird sounding guitar, Lou began to sing in a dull, sarcastic way.

"Some kind of Nature

Some kind of Soul

Some kind of Mixture

So kind of Gold

Some kind of Majesty

Some chemical load-load

Some kind of Metal

Made up from glue

Some kind of Plastic

I could wrap around you

The needy eat mayonnaise

They wear phony clothes

They sit with our pictures

Up until they grow old"

My turn to sing comes up and I let the words stream out of me like a typhoon.

"Some kind of nature

Some kind of Soul

Some kind of Mixture

Some kind of Gold

Some kind of Majesty

Some chemical load"

Lou gives me a look I couldn't name and continues in his sarcastic tone.

"Well, me, I like plastics

And digital foils

Could wrap up the sun

And protect the girls

From the spiritual poisons

We expel at night

Like phony clothes but

I really like my,"

He nods to me and I start off in a melancholy feel while he sings after me in a lighter tone.

"Some kind of Nature

(Some kind of Nature

Some kind of Soul)

Comes within us

Oh lord, forgive me

(Some kind of Mixture

Some kind of Gold)

It's got to come and find us

All we are is Stars."

Lou goes back to the overly sarcastic tone and after a few more verses I end the song.

Murdoc stands up and claps his hands together with a giant smile. Motioning for the android to lower it's gun he says, "That wasn' half bad. We'll have to add the keyboard to it but for right now, , Noodle will be escorting you to your room."

Anger and fear streak across his face at the same time. With one last terrified look at me the android yanks him out of the room. Murdoc calling that thing Noodle still made me mad but I didn't say anything about it. Instead I cleared my throat and rubbed my arm nervously.

"Uh, Mudds," I thought if I used his old nickname he'd soften up a bit. "when do I get to see Sky?"

With his back turned towards me he fiddled with the switches on the music board and waves a hand to the door.

"She's down in the sixth basement, the last tank. Don' try to get 'er out though, you might kill 'er." He replys. I open my mouth to ask what he meant but he interrupts. "You'll see when you get down there."

I hurry out the door before he changes his mind, poking the squid for self satisfaction before I get in the lift. Pressing the B6 button I lean against the wall and exhale deeply. I take the pack of cigarette's Murdoc gave me out of my pocket and pull a stick out, putting it up to my lips I light it.

Sucking in about half of it I hold the smoke in my lungs for a few seconds and breath it out. This was about the most relaxed I'd been in weeks. Sleepless nights and endless days, you know? Now I was finally getting to see Sky and being here didn't seem so bad.

The doors open at B4 and the android gets in with me. I press myself against the wall and look down, finishing off my cigarette.

It looks at me and sneers. There's not doubt that Murdoc programmed this thing, it was worse than he was, if that's even possible.

As the doors open at B6 I run out of the lift into a dark room illuminated in green light. What looked like giant test tubes filled with green liquid lined the walls. Is this what Murdoc meant? Was Sky in one of these? The answer was pretty obvious.

As I walked past them all I looked inside, most of them were empty but a few had severed limbs or animals in them. I knew Murdoc had gone a tad crazy but what was with all of this?

A manatee was crammed in one and a flock, is that what you would call it? Well, a flock of jellyfish floated in the tank beside it. It was kind of beautiful in it's own way but creepy all the same.

As I began to get to the end of all the tanks I turned slightly and looked over my shoulder. That monster stood just inside the lift, keeping the door open with it's hand and grinned at me, not one of those cute grins either, one of those full blown terrifying grins.

God I hated that thing.

I turned back around and continued the rest of the way. I saw it coming but I couldn't stop myself from screaming her name and beating on the glass.

Just like Murdoc told me, she was in the last tank.

A needle broke threw the skin on her arm and connected to the needle was tube that pumped clear liquid into her veins.

She was wearing an oxygen mask and looked relaxed, almost at peace.

No matter how much screaming and pounding on the glass I did she wouldn't wake up. The thought of busting her out of there crossed my mind but I remembered what Murdoc told me, if I tried to get her out she could die.

Her hair, the most beautiful red I've ever seen in my life, floated around her and even though her eyes were shut the orange was as vibrant as if she was staring right at me. The bruises were just shadows now but even with them she was still the prettiest girl I've see.

I pressed my hands against the glass and sank to my knees, looking up at her. The monster in the lift cackled as tears slid down my cheeks.

My mantra of 'feel good' was itching at the back of my throat but I swallowed it down.

"Sky........'M so sorry. I wish you'd neva' gotten in this mess." I croaked.

For a split second I could of sworn I'd seen her smile but my eyes WERE getting bad so it was probably my imagination. I didn't care though, maybe if I kept talking to her she'd talk back.

So that's what I did, I sat on the cold cement floor and talked to her for hours until I passed out under the light of the green tanks.

**Chapter 3 End**

(A/N: Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong. :/ I was writing them down as I listened to the song. Well, how was it? Don't be to hard on me. D: Since this is late I've got a lovely sketch I did for this chapter. Did it in math so that's why it's on lined paper. The links on my profile. It's the last one. Next chapter........four to five days? Maybe less!!........But seriously, don't get your hopes up cause I'm a lazy douche. Sayonara! ;D)


	4. Cyanide

(A/N: Thought I was dead didn't you? Well I'm not! Just been very busy.......and slightly hung over. ;D Alas this chapter is probably gonna suck! But I guarantee that chapter 5 will be good! Just be patient! I'll post it soon and I actually mean SOON. Like in maybe two or three days! Any who I want you all to go on over and read "A Styrofoam Deep Sea Landfill" by HanaStar! :D ............ Seriously though! -_- Do as I say or it won't be a MONTH 'til the next chapter of 'All We are is Stars' is posted. Gah! Alright! Maybe not a month but still! She's an awesome writer and I'd appreciate it if you went and read her story! Well, continuing on, about this chapter! .................I don't really have anything to say. :I So read on!)

**Chapter 4 (Cyanide)**

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

2-D's voice.

I'd recognize it anywhere.

"I 'ope you don' mind Sky. Murdoc said I 'ad to practice dis song if I wanted ta see you again...........you know, i's been a month an a 'alf since we got 'ere. I wish you'd wake up." He said as a keyboard began to play.

I knew it was him playing because no one else could play music the way he did and make my heart feel this way. Feel like it was going to burst out of my chest and fly away. He began to sing and it was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

"Up on melancholy hill

There's a plastic tree

Are you here with me?

Just looking out on the day

of another dream.

Well you can't get what you want

But you can get me

So let's set out to sea

'Cause you are my medicine

When your close to me

When your close to me."

Just hearing his voice wasn't enough. I wanted to see him so badly but it felt like my eyes were weld shut. It hurt but I cracked them open and looked at the world around me.

2-D sat on the floor, playing his keyboard. His face looked so sad and lost and it hurt me. I literally felt my chest burn. Pressing my hand against the glass he began to play again, not even realizing I was watching.

"So call in the submarines

'Round the world we'll go,

Does anybody know

If we're looking out on the day

Of another dream

If you can't get what you want

Then you come with me

Up on melancholy hill

Sits a manatee

Just looking out on the day

When your close to me

When your close to me."

He always did this. Always! He always spilled out his emotions with the music. And he always made me feel the same way he did.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I just wanted to be with him. This glass prison was keeping me from him and I couldn't stand it anymore. I rip the needle that Noodle......or, whatever that thing was, stuck in my arm, out and take off the oxygen, banging on the glass. 2-D looks up from his keyboard in shock and lets out a yelp. My lungs start to burn so I bang on the glass harder and point to the handle on the side of the tank. He gives me a frightened look and says, "Bu' Murdoc said if I try ta get you could die."

I shake my head, not caring, and pound on the glass again.

His frightened look turns to panic but he stands up and places his hands around the handle. I brace myself as he yanks the door open and all the contents inside leak out, including me. I fall on top of him and the green liquid spills everywhere, soaking everything within it's reach. 2-D coughs and lifts his head up to look at me. When our eyes meet his go wider than normal and a giant smile spreads across his face.

"You'-You' alrigh'! I'm so glad you' alrigh'! I've missed you so much......an'......an' I fought you'd neva' wake up." His voice cracks after the last sentence and his smile disappears. Wrapping his arms around me he presses his face to my neck. We were both damp but for the first time in what seemed like forever I felt warm.

I didn't feel like that shy, insane girl anymore. Maybe still insane but not shy. When I was first with 2-D I blushed about everything but now I'm use to him, to us. I still get butterflies in my stomach when ever he's around but I'm not embarrassed or afraid to be close to him. It's just all so natural now.

I remember when I as little, telling the girls in the orphanage I grew up in that love was stupid. That no one really loved anyone, it was all just an act. Like when mum's and dad's have kids they have to act like the love each other. They always got mad at me though and told me no one would ever love me. I kind of believed them at the time because I was the only kid that got dropped off there cause their parents didn't want them.

But then I met Bailey.

At first I thought she hated me because she was such a hard ass but I realized that's just how she was. The people she cared for, which were few and far between, she yelled at and kicked around. The people she DIDN'T care for, she ignored. She stuck around though, she didn't have to but she did and she became a part of my life, my family. It wasn't the kind of love I was talking about back then but someone loved me for me.

Without Bailey though, I'd never had met 2-D. He literally crashed into my life and I was glad. I still am glad. It's funny though, it's like everyone really does have a destiny. A path of life or something. Sure my parents didn't want me but fuck them. I found a new family. One who loved me and I loved them.

Everything went down hill when Bailey moved away though.

Murdoc became crazy and started plotting, came up with these maniac plans to ruin evey ones life.... ...they've worked so far.

As for Noodle.....well I don't want to talk about it.

And Russel went off somewhere to start his life over. I think he's the only one who hasn't been affected by Mudd's.

I lift 2-D's head up and hold his face in my hands. His eyes were swollen and he looked like he'd been threw hell and back. There wasn't much I could think to do to make him feel besides kiss him so that's what I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and a few tears escaped my eyes and slid down my cheeks. It was like an epiphany or something. My music came back to me and 2-D was here with me. All the screams seem like deranged nightmares now.

2-D leans back and whips the tears from my cheeks, kissing both of my eye-lids like he always used to do. It was moments like this that I wished could last forever. Moments that brought me back to the first time we were together, where beautiful music played and it was like just the two of us mattered. I know it's stupid because we're grown adults but I hope it's like this when were 50 or even 70, if we manage to live that long.

He smiles and holds my hands in his.

" 'M glad you' awake." He says. "I fought you'd neva' wake up."

I smile back. "You've already told me tha'."

He shrugs and presses his lips to my cheek.

"Don' ca'e. I jus' love ya an' I want ya to rememba' tha'."

Maybe I am still the same shy girl from before because I feel my face get hot and my smile grow.

"2-D, I'll neva' fo'get tha'. An' I want YOU to rememba' tha' I love you." I say.

His eyes go wide and he replies with a stutter, "You-you do?"

I laugh and nod. "Course I do! I've told you a million times before! Why would anyfin change?"

"Well, wif wot Mudd's did an' everyfin....I fought you'd wanna get as far away from me as possible."

I squeeze his hand and grin.

"You can' get rid of me tha' easily. No matta' wot I'll always be 'ere wif you." I stick my tongue out and a smile reappears on his face.

"Aw damn. Tha's to bad." He jokes.

I puff out my cheeks and flip him off. He laughs and crawls on top of me. "You wanna try tha' again?" He asks.

I flip him the bird again and he traps my arms, tickling me. I bust out laughing and plead for him to stop, squirming to get away.

He stops and rests his forehead against mine. "You know wot?" He asks.

"Wot?" I reply.

"I feel like 'ah teenag'a again."

"Is tha' a good fing?" I giggle.

He sits up with a smirk on his face. "When I'm wif you it is."

The lift dings and the doors open. Like in slow motion the both of us look in the direction of the lift.

"Heh. Wot do we have 'ere?" A raspy voice laughs.

**Chapter 4 End**

(A/N: Oooooooh. Suspense! Jazz Hands. lol. I'm sure you already know who it is because it's obvious but I'm really sorry it's so short. D: Next chapter'll be longer! Girl Scouts honor..........even though I haven't been a girl scout in over 8 years. :P Again go and read Hana's stuff! It's wicked!)


	5. Escape

A/N: Alright! Like I've promised this chapter is going to be fantastic!........I hope. D: I mean, I think it's alright but did anyone listen to me for once and go and read HanaStar's story? If you didn't then that's fine with me, your just missing out. Anyways I'm not giving anything away about this chapter so HAW! I will recommend that while reading this to set a sort of.....mood? That you listen to Running up that Hill by Placebo and also X amount of words by Blue October! You don't HAAAVVE to but I'd recommend it! And isn't this chapter up pretty early? ;D Yay! It wasn't gonna be up until like tomorrow but I had time and I didn't wanna keep my lovely viewers waiting! Enjoy!)

**Chapter 5 (Escape)**

Murdoc steps out of the lift with an amused look on his face and that thing, that monster that took me down here, follows behind him, shotgun in hand. 2-D stands and pulls me up with him, pushing me behind his back.

"Leave us alone Murdoc!" He yells.

They laugh in response and walk towards us.

"Leave us alone Murdoc!" Murdoc mocks, Noodle cocks her gun.

2-D grabs my arm and yanks me behind a tank. Crouching down he presses his finger to his lips. Peeking around the tank he motions me forward. I crawl in front of him, ducking as low as I can. Crawling past two or three tanks he grabs my ankle to stop me. I turn to look at him and he points up. I look in the direction he's pointing and realize it's a tank full of jellyfish, but threw the tank Murdoc and that Noodle pass by.

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are!" The Noodle says with a giant grin on it's face. Murdoc cackle and nudges it shoulder. "We're only gonna hurt you a little" It adds, cackling with Murdoc.

As they pass 2-D nudges me forward. I stick as close to the floor as possible and pretty much do the duck and cover maneuver. Now that I realized it, it seemed like there were hundreds of tanks, most of them were empty but they all sent off a chilly green glow. It was weird, like being in one of those science fiction movies on SyFy or something.

The tanks above us shatter into a million pieces sending glass and gallons of goo flying. The glass cut into my skin and the liquid catches me full on in the face, giving me whip lash. 2-D stands up and jerks me to my feet, running full speed to the lift.

Other tanks around us explode, spraying the floor with its contents. From behind us I can hear the Noodle laughing insanely and Murdoc yelling "Don't kill them! At least not face-ache! I still need 'im!"

I pick up the pace and run faster than I'd ever run in my entire life. Reaching the lift, 2-D pounds on the open button. The light above the doors light up and the lift opens just as a bullet goes soaring past my head. I shove 2-D inside and beat the close button to death.

The doors stall and Murdoc and that Noodle coming flying down the isle. The Noodle cocks her gun again and takes aim but the doors close just as she pulls the trigger.

I slide down the wall and place my hands over my face. Taking a deep breath I look over at 2-D. He sits beside me and takes my hands in his. He was just as bad as I was, blood stained the side of his shirt and glass tore threw the skin on his hands. We were both soaked to the bone and shaking but we were safe......for now.

.....................................................................................

The doors open and we crawl out, looking around in fear. "The lift boss! The lift!" I jump about ten feet and go wide eyed. A little Asian man in a white suit stands beside the lift with a giant smile. 2-D ignores him and shuffles threw bags of garbage, picking up a metal pipe and handing it to me.

"Wot's this fo'?" I ask, rolling it around in my hands.

He leans down and picks up a giant wrench. Leaning it on his shoulder her turns to me and says, "Protection. They got guns bu' as long as we stay low an' 'ide we'll be alrigh'."

This was kind of like a video game except you only had one life. No re-do's and you couldn't turn the system off and try again later. Your shot, your dead, no extra lives. This got me worrying a little but I had to be strong. 2-D was, if only for me, but he was. So I had to be strong for him too. I've been kicked around my whole life but this time I had to fight back if I wanted to survive and if I wanted to keep the one thing I loved more than the world with me.

2-D turns the latch on the door and the two of us shove it open. Stepping outside, the sun blinds me. He pushes the door shut and grabs my hand, walking over to the railing and looking down. A seagull flies over and perches on the rail. Turning it's head towards us it opens it's mouth and says in a dreary voice, "There's no escape from here. There's no escape from anywhere. The worlds got it out for us." Shooing it away I lead 2-D down the stairs.

Those were the longest stairs I'd climbed but when we reached the bottom sand stuck to my damp pants. The metal door slamming open put me on full alert. 2-D and I let go each other's hand and haul ass towards the other side of the island. He stops mid-run and I slam into him, falling backwards. Picking up my pipe I stand up and shake sand off my pants. He points to a small opening that looked like it could fit a person and says to me, "Get in thea'. I'll 'ide somewhea' else."

I stand firm and shake my head. "I'm no' goin' if you' no'!"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye. "Sky......please. It'll be alrigh'....jus' listen to me."

I sigh and duck down in the opening. "Be ca'eful." I say as he walks away.

It felt like I was sitting here for hours until I heard the cackling of that Noodle imposter. "Where's she at?" It yelled. I peek out to the sight of it pointing a gun at 2-D and leading him back towards the entrance. I guess her and Murdoc split up to cover more ground or maybe he was making her do all the work.

"I-I dunno. She ran off." He replies, covering for me. The wrench he had was in the hands of that Noodle and didn't seem to be any use now.

It shot it's gun in the air and glared at him. "I'm only asking one more time before I finder and KILL her. Where's she at?"

The Noodle had it's back towards me and wasn't paying attention to anything but 2-D so I took the opportunity to crawl out of my hiding spot. Raising the pipe over my head I sneak up behind it and bring the bar down over it's head as hard as I can. The first blow didn't seem to do anything so I smashed it over the head again. This time it toppled over and sparks flew out of the gash. Black oil oozed out along with it. Looking inside it's head in awe I get a stick and poke around. It was all wires and mechanical stuff. 2-D squats beside me and gapes at it.

"Loo-Lookit dis fing! It's a monsta! I knew it from tha' very beginin'." He says, standing up and backing away.

I hold my oil stained pipe in one hand and pry his wrench out of the Noodle's hand. Standing up, I hand it to him. He takes it from me, letting his fingers linger on mine. Looking down at the wrench he smiles. "Tha' wos pretty brave wot'cha did."

I smile and blush. "Well, I 'ad ta do somefin. I wosn' jus' gonna sit aroun' an' let 'er shoot ya." I say.

A gun shot, they were starting to become regular, rang threw the air.

Murdoc.

I completely forgot about him, what with the whole 'adrenaline rushing threw my veins, beating the living hell out of that robot, android, imposter, thing'.

Another gun shot.

2-D grabs my hand and starts to run. Bullets zoom by nearly hitting us. Running onto a dock, 2-D jumps into a motor boat, catching me as I jump in after him. He runs to the wheel in a panic and searches around for the keys. I un-tie the boat from the dock and spot Murdoc leaning over the Noodle. His head snaps up and he glares straight at us when the engine roars to life.

I drop to the deck as he pulls a pistol from his belt and aims it at us. Yanking on 2-D's pant leg I scream, "Go! Go!"

He stomps on the gas and the boat jerks forward. Bullets pelt the metal and sparks fly.

After a few minutes of silence I grab the side of the boat and pull myself up, letting out a relived sigh.

"We lost 'im." I give a nervous laugh, climbing to the front of the boat with 2-D.

Taking in a deep breath I enjoy the salty sea air and the plastic island disappearing as we drive away. 2-D smiles at me with what I can only guess is hope and laces his fingers threw mine.

**Chapter 5 End**

(A/N: Well, were you expecting that? Huh? Huh? Thought they were gonna get caught didn't you? If you liked this chapter then stay tuned for another awesome chapter!.....In due time. :P)


	6. Float On

(A/N: D: I'm really sorry! It's been forever I know but I promise you that these coming up chapters will be amazing! I've been busy with packing cause I'm moving and also exams. Don't fret though! School's out tomorrow so I'll have time to write. I won't have to squeeze it in with my class work anymore! :) Anyways Im not gonna tell you anything about this chapter cause if I do I'll just ruin it. I'll admit this chapters a bit sketchy and short but bare with it! Cause chapter 7 is where it's REALLY gonna shock you! :O Anyone notice May's almost over and on the Gorillaz website it says the key for the light house is supposed to be delivered Aprilish. What the hell man? That's not cool. Hrmmm. And you wanna know what else isn't cool? Stealing people's ideas! Seriously! I was browsing Deviantart the other day and someone had the nerve to use a part of my story without my permission! I mean, if you wanna go and draw something that has something to do with this than by all means, please do. I'll be flattered. But that person in question didn't even ask my permission or even say that I was the one that wrote this. :I Meh. Whatever. Forgive and forget. Enjoy this chapter I guess. Live long and prosper! Steal my shit though and I'll be sure to find you and cut your bitch ass. LMAO. I recomend you listen to "Fix Me" by ColdPlay for this.)

**Chapter 6 (Float On)**

35 hours and counting.

At first stealing this boat to get away was the best idea in the world but now it didn't seem so grand. About two hours or so of cruising and the engine cut off. I wasn't any good with cars so there wasn't any hope I'd be good with boats. I threw the anchor down and went and checked the gas tank. 2-D came to look over my shoulder and at the same time we both realized we ran out of gas.

Sitting in the floor beside 2-D I pass him a jug full of whiskey. It was a miracle it was in here at all really but knowing Murdoc he probably had liquor stashed in every boat and plane on that island. Luckly there was about a dozen un-opened water bottles, what I could only guess was foreign snack, cause I ate a bag full of who knows what but it had a cartoony looking jellfish on the bag, and liquor, lots and lots of liquor.

I didn't think of Murdoc to be the drug junkie type but there was a bag of cocaine too, wanna know how I figured out what it was? I thought it was a big bag full of sugar at first so I took half and handful and ate it, I was tripping out for the next ten hours. 2-D even had to sit on me to make sure I didn't jump out of the boat and swim away. Your probably wondering WHY I'd eat a handful of sugar in the first place. There's an excellent reason for that...okay, so it's not so excellent. I was just really hungry and I didn't realize there was food in there cause that was the first thing I saw. Then the liquor and the water. The food was all stashed in the back of the hatch we found it in.

After about 16 hours 2-D tried turning on the radio to contact someone but all we got was static and oldies music. Sat down on the deck, we kept the radio on just in case and listened to oldies music.

"So ders is wot wea' gonna dooo? Gert wasted an' float out into da see?" I slur, the coke left in my system wasn't mixing well with my mass consumption of alcohol. 2-D looks at me with glazed over eyes and laughs.

"Ya know wot we fo'got?" He asks.

I bust out laughing with him and shrug. "Wot?"

He leans his head on my shoulder and wipes a tear from his eye. "We fo'got Lou Reed."

I was fucked up beyond all recognition so I had no idea what he was talking about. "Irs dat a kinda' food?" I slur again, poking him.

His head snaps straight up and he looks at me like a lunatic, eyes open as wide as they can go. "Sha'k's'll eat us! O-oh wo'se...wh-whales! We 'ave ta do somefink! We can' jus' sit 'ere!" He yells. Standing up he flys to the railing on the side of the boat and hauls up the anchor. He was just drunk, he'd settle down after a little while. Then again he had a point.

Maybe no one would find us! Then what we do? I wasn't so sure about the whole whale thing but I didn't want to be left floating at sea for the rest of my life. Or until we ran out of food and water anyways.

I jerk up and go to 2-D's side, grabbing his shoulder. "Wot ah we gonna' do?" He yanks open the hatch and pulls out two oars. Handing me one, he goes over to the other side of the boat. I lean over the railing and swish the oar around. Grunting I lean down farther but when I feel myself falling I drop the oar and grab the railing.

Using the oar wasn't doing any good anyways, all I was doing was poking at the top of the water. 2-D realizes this to because he chucks his oar out into the waves. Going down the stairs, I slump back down in my spot and pick up the whisky jug, taking a long chug. I groan as it burns my throat but let out a sigh of relief as it brings me into a calm drowsiness. Decending the stairs 2-D drops down beside me. I hand him the jug and he finishes it off. Grabbing my hand he sighs. " 'M sorry. I got us in dis mess."

I lay my head in his lap and sigh. "Dee, this isn' you' fault. Is Murdoc's. We'll get out of dis some 'ow. 'M just' gonna res' my eyes fo' now." I murmmer. He smiles and curls a strand of my hair around his finger. "Jus' be shua ta wake up." He jokes, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the side of the boat.

The sun was setting, sending the last bit of it's light flickering on the ocean and the sound of gulls floated threw the air. 2-D hummed the song that woke me up that went, "You can't get what you want but you can get me." and braided his fingers threw my hair. I close my eyes and listen to the world like I use to. The waves crashing, the seagulls cawing, and 2-D humming, all working in rythm with one another.

That field again.

The one with the giant oak tree and the green, green grass that brushes my legs.

The sun was gone now and the moon took it's place. Millions of stars shined in the sky, ones that I'd never seen before because of the city lights and clouds floated by ever so gracefully.

Spotting the tree I walk towards it, scanning everything in my path as I go. Flowers twist with the grass as a breeze wafts by and crickets chirp their song. The moon seems to shine brighter then ever, sending it's rays in all directions.

Something moves under the tree causing several leaves to fall off and float away with the breeze. I stop and squint my eyes straining to see in the darkness. The moon may have been bright but under the tree it was pitch black. From under the branches comes a single figure. My heart starts to race and I turn to run when the figure yells to me, "Sky you dullard! Wait!" My heart beats faster as I turn around. I'd know that voice from anywhere.

Just as they walk out of the shadows a light blinds me and I jerk straight up and look around. I was back on the boat laying in the floor and 2-D was off at the front of the boat jumping around and yelling, the whole while flickering a flash light.

"Wot's goin' on?" I groan, climbing up the steps as he goes into a frenzy of flash light clicks.

"A boat! Oh a ship! It's ova thea!"" He yells exitedly, pointing to a faint light in the distance. My heart jumps into my throat and I lock 2-D in a hug. "Whea gonna be saved!" I yell.

He hugs me back with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Oi! O'va hea'!"

" 'Ey! This way!"

We both scramble around screaming and flickering the flash light.

The ligh shines brighter and the silouete of a ship floats toward us. Only one figure stands on the boat but their identity is a mystery due to the fog that sweeps around us. A bell tolls three times and the ship pulls up beside us, a rope ladder is thrown down and the figure desends it.

2-D and I hudle together, flash light in hand. "H-Hullo?" I stutter. He flicks on the light and points it at the person. I felt like all the air had been sucked out of me and I hold onto 2-D for dear life.

"Three yea's an' this is tha welcome I get? You 'aven't changed a bit." She laughs, cracking a smile.

**Chapter 6 End**

(A/N: Hrmmm. Can you figure out who this mysterious person is? Stay tuned for the next episode of "All we are is Stars" to find out! :D ...Ah. Yeah, I know it's obvious who it is...leave me alone. Sheesh. lol. Next Chapter probably tomorrow. Much longer and fantastic cause I'm going to Tennesse for a couple days!)


	7. Pirate Jet

(A/N: Alright. So like I mentioned I'm going to Tennessee tomorrow...or today. Alright May 27th, 2010! Does that clear things up? Well, since I'm filled to the brim with awesome sauce I decided to post this chapter before I left so that no one would die of the suspense. :P Sarcasm. Kind of. lol. Well, this chapter is by far one of my best! Chapter 5 was to but who's keeping track? *cough* me *cough* Time for music corner! ;D I made it up. Oh shush. I know your all groaning as you read this but bear with me! Heard of Cobra Starship? If you haven't I demand you go and listen to them!"One day, robots will cry" is by far their best song. Go! Now! To youtube! Quickly!...and Vigorously! (;D lol. Hana *nudge nudge*) Oh, and look up Beirut to! If you like Gorillaz (which I'd be confused if you didn't seeing as your reading this) then you'll like them. Again, not saying anything about the chapter. Enjoy it! Really. I mean it this time!)

**Chapter 7 (Pirate Jet)**

" 'Oly shit! Bailey! You-you' ...'OW? 'Ow'd ya know we wos 'ea?" I fought you wos is France!" I sputter, stumbling over to her. She'd completely changed since the last time I'd seen her.

Her hair was cut short to her skull and a scar trailed from her jaw bone to her collar bone. She still had that un-natural beauty about her though and it didn't seem like the years had aged her a bit.

2-D comes up beside me and stares in awe at her. She rolls her eyes at him. "Stop lookinit me like tha' paint chips. I'm 'ere ta save tha both of you' tails so be grateful." She says, sticking her hands on her hips. She had this odd look going on. Like a pirate turned punk or something. She had one of those pirate looking hats and her pants, well trousers really, were dirty and torn and folded at the ends to allow her boots some breathing room.. A long white shirt poofed under a vestry looking jacket that stooped just at her elbows.

"Bu-But 'ow'd ya know whea' we wos?" I ask.

Avoiding the question once again she takes a deep breath and looks around. Walking over to the hatch she opens it and lets out a long whistle. "Jack pot!" Pulling out all the bottles of liquor she stops suddenly. Making a face, she pulls out the bag of coke and gives me a look.

"Wot's this?"

"Er, wot would ya say if I told ya it wos...coke?" I cringe and wait for her reaction.

Alcohol? No big deal.

Pot? Still no big deal.

But when it came to hard drugs Bailey flipped out. Before we met she hung out with this girl who did meth. I can't remember to well but Im pretty sure her name was Lydia. Anyways Bailey told me Lydia had these horrible soars all over her face and that if I ever tried that shit she's take it upon herself to kick my ass. I remember exactly what she said to me, she said, ''Sky. 'M fine with ya smokin' weed bu' if you eva' try anythin' like meth or crack or any of that otha' shit I'll kick you' arse. You' to pretty an' I don' want ya ta end up like Lydia. Ya 'ere me?"

Bailey grinds her teeth and her nostrils flare. 2-D looks at the both of us in surprise but seems to catch on. "Dat's Murdoc's. We stole 'is boat an dat wos in hea'." He explains. Bailey's face loosens up and goes back to it's normal frown. Walking over to the side of the boat she empties the contents of the bag into the ocean. "Uh, I don' fink dat's good fo' tha'-" 2-D begins bu Bailey snaps her head in his direction and he shuts up right away. This was like being a kid again. It reminded me of when I was ten and I got caught smoking under the bleachers at school. There was other girls with me but I was the only one that got caught. Anyways, I DEFINITELY wasn't planning on telling her that I accidentally sampled a handful of that stuff.

Gathering the bottles she walks to the ladder. "When we get on tha' ship I'll tell ya tha' 'ole story." She mumbles, looking back at us. Climbing up the ladder, holding the liquor in one hand, she mumbles something which I'm pretty sure was, "Coulda' offad ta 'elp 'old some of dees."

2-D climbs up first and helps me when my leg gets tangled in the ladder. Looking around, we follow Bailey onto the deck. This wasn't really a boat, it was more like a miniature ship. Kind of like a smaller version of the black Pearl.

Opening a door Bailey leads us into a room with a bed and all the sort. Dropping the bottles on the bed she sits down and motions for us to sit on an old looking couch. Opening up a bottle she takes a swig and shivers. "Alrigh' so wot do ya wanna know?" She asks.

" 'Ow'd ya know whea' we wos?" I ask for the third time.

"An' whea'd dis boat come from? We fought you wos in France." 2-D adds.

Bailey rubs her temples and fiddles with the bottle. "Well, it all sta'ted like this." She says. "I wos in France bu' I got a letta' in tha' post from Mudd's tellin' me ta come to some island called Plastic Beach. I 'ad notthin' betta' ta do, seein' as my shop closed down."

"Shop? Wot shop?" 2-D interrupts.

She glares at him and continues. "My barba' shop closed down so I decided ta go an' see 'im." That explained the new hair cut. "Well I rented a boat from some guy I know, packed all my shit, an' set sail. I wos cruisin' along fo' a week oh so when this 'uge ship comes sailin' righ' at me." She makes a motion with her hands and grins.

"Anyways, it figua's the ship wos owned by a lot of pirates. They hauled all my crap abo'ed along with me an' so'ta recruited me." She motions to her attire.

"Ooooh. Heh. I wos wonderin' why you wos dressed like tha'. 'Ow'd you get tha' sca' though?" I point to the still healing scar.

Her grin gets wider and she strokes it with pride. "Oh, this? It wos kinda' a fai' well present. Ya see, afta' they made me a pa't of thea' crew I made a plan ta 'i-jack tha ship. The crew wosn' very big, 'bout thi'ty men. They whe'e all a'med cou'se."

She takes another swig from the bottle and passes it to me. 2-D sits on the edge of his seat in anticipation. "An'? Wot 'appened nex'?" He asks.

Bailey laughs and slaps her knee. "So one nigh' I sneak into tha'...er, guess ya could call it an a'mary, an throw all tha' guns ova' boa'd. Cou'se I kept a couple." She says, lifting her shirt up a bit to reveal a pistol tucked into her belt. "When they woke up they 'ad a 'uge shock. Heh. Ta think one woman can take down thi'ty men. Didn' really take 'em down, just shot off a couple rounds on tha Uzi I kept an' that sent 'em runnin'. All piled into those lil' row boats. The cap'ain didn' agree with wot I wos doin' though. Guess is' true a cap'ain will go down with 'is ship. Anyways I ended up squarin' off with 'im. I completely fo'got 'e kept a knife in 'is boot 'til he 'ad it out an' wos slicin' at me." She rubs her scar again and continues, "Tha's 'ow I got this. Took ca'e of 'im though, won' be tryin' ta slice no one up anymo'e." After 2-D takes a drink he passes it back to Bailey. She takes a great chug. " S'been abou' a month since then. Anyways I wos fiddlin' aroun' with tha radio when I 'eard 'is voice." She nods to 2-D.

I smile at him and he smiles back but his smile morphs into a look of confusion. " 'Ow'd ya know whea we wos?"

Bailey stops in mid-chug and glances at him. "I didn'. I jus' sailed on an' 'oped fo' tha best." Setting the bottle in her lap she points at us. "Alrigh' now i's my turn ta ask tha' questions. One. Wot the 'ell ah you two doin' all tha' way out 'ere? Two. Why'd you steal Murdoc's boat?"

2-D and I look at eachother for a split second and start at the same time. "Murdoc's gone crazy an' 'e-" "The 'e kidnapped us an'-" " 'E put Sky in dis tank fing-"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Bailey screams, her temper coming back. I guess that trip to France must have mellowed her out because she didn't seem so prone to screaming as much. "You' given' me a migraine." She says, lowering her voice.

Seeing as 2-D has been awake the whole time I let him explain the whole, Murdoc going insane, building a robot Noodle, holding us captive thing.

When he finishes Bailey looks at us in shock. "Wot? You must be jokin'!" She says in dis-belief. I shake my head and stand up. "Whea' no' jokin'. Mudd's as gone nut's oh somefink. Is no' safe ta go back." I say.

She sighs and shakes her head. "It'll take abou' two weeks ta sail to the closest dock but only abou' a day oh so ta sail to tha' Plastic Beach place. I've only got enough food an' wata' ta last a week an' tha's just fo' one person!" I grimace at the next sentence. "We 'AVE ta go to Plastic Beach."

" 'E'll kill us! Me an' Sky! We can'!" 2-D exclaims, jumping to his feet.

Bailey rolls her eyes. "Don' worry. I won' let 'im 'urt eitha' one of you. I promise." She goes dead serious and like a badge her confidence shows outwards.

2-D goes silent for a minute but smiles at her. "Fanks." He says, taking my hand in his. "Yeah, fank you Bailey. I don' know wot we would of done...oh wot we'd do know if you 'adn't found us." I say. She nods and gives me what I've only seen once from her, a warm smile. I smile back and yawn, rubbing my eyes furiously. Yeah, I'd been what you could call asleep for around a month but I still felt dead beat tired. Spotting myself and 2-D in a mirror nailed to the wall I run my hand threw my hair.

We looked a mess.

Both of us were cut and bruised, and dark circles formed under both our eyes. Bailey notices me looking in the mirror and snickers. "Don' worry, you both look fine, just' ti'ed. You can take tha bed if ya want.'' She says, patting it. "I 'ave ta set course anyways." Getting up she goes to the door and opens it, turning to us she shakes her head as if she had something to say and snickers, walking out the door.

I walk over to the bed and pick up the bottles, setting them on the dresser. Pulling the covers down, I kick off my shoes and get under the blanket. 2-D crawls in after me and wraps the blanket around the two of us, snuggling close to me.

"No spooning." I joke. He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. Tangling my legs with his, I look up at him.

"Ya really fink she can control Mudd's?" He asks, pressing his forehead against mine.

I smile and kiss him. "If anyone can she can."

**Chapter 7 End**

(A/N: My back is killing me! D: I stayed up until 12:00 to type this so be grateful. Hope you enjoyed it cause this is all your getting until at least Monday or Tuesday. I worked pretty damn hard on this so suck it if you didn't like it! If you did then thank you very much! :) Sayonara!)


	8. Defeat and Deceit

(A/N: Alright!So here we go. Yeah, admittedly I said there'd be more chapters because it's summer buuuut...er, I over estimated myself. Maybe in the next few weeks there'll be a lot of chapters but right now I've got thiiiiings to do. Wink Wink. lol. Also I have to pack because I'm probably moving next week. So that's another reason. And since it's summer I'd like to get wasted without having to worry about school work so, yeah. :I Don't judge me! I'll cut you! I cut you so much you wish I no cut you. LMAO! Hrrmm, You know what? Just read the story! Oh! Er, right. Music Corner or some crap. :P Go listen to Sonny Moore, you won't be disappointed. And I'm sure you've heard of her already but go and listen to La Roux! She's like the coolest female artist! Screw Lady Gaga and fucking Brittney Spears! They've got dicks anyways. Well, Lady GaGa's got a disco stick and that's a FACT! Go ahead and block me or report me or whatever but that's what I think. -_- Because of people like them finding good music is rare. HMP! Enjoy the story! :D If you wanna kick my ass for hating on the whore's then please do, I advise you to bring a baseball bat though. ;) Since I'm a sweet-heart (and the fact that this chapter is a pile of dung) I doodled a picture for it to make up for me not posting for a little while. If your interested in seeing it the links on my profile. :] Ta-Ta!)

**Chapter 8 (Defeat and Deceat)**

A horn honks waking me up. I roll over onto 2-D's chest and he looks at me bleary eyed. Grinning, he says, "I's no' my birf day." I laugh and roll off him, sitting on the side of the bed. Bailey opens the door and whistles with a smirk. "Land ho! Be ready, wea' abou' ta dock." I turn to 2-D and we share a worried look. Bailey gives us an exasperated huff and crosses her arms. " 'Ave some trust in me, would ya?" She says. I nod my head and give her a nervous smile. "We trust ya, i's jus' tha'...Murdoc's no' gonna be so 'ospitable afta' wot I did to 'is robot." I tell her, letting out a forced laugh. "An' tha' I stole 'is boat." 2-D adds, leaning on his elbows, rubbing the corner of his eye.

I know it's not the time for it but I grin at how unbearably cute he is. Cute isn't even the word for it and adorable wasn't either. In my honest opinion he should have his own word. If that slut Ferggie could have her own word then Dee should have his own word too! "SKY! You 'aven't 'eard a word I've said 'ave you?" Bailey glares at me, tapping the fingers of her right hand on her crossed left arm. Lowering my head, I blow my cheeks out and shake my head nervously. She un-crosses her arms and runs a hand down her face. "Course you weren'. S'good ta know you' still tha same Sky I left behind though. Anyway, I wos sayin' if it made you two feel safa' I'd let ya borrow one oh two of my guns." She says, leaning against the door frame.

2-D sits up fully and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. "Fanks again Bay." He grins. She rolls her eyes and grins back. "Yeah shua thing. Well I'm gonna run down to tha armary', thea's clean clothes in the dressa if you two wanna change." She says. 2-D gives her this look and she laughs. "Men's clothes too." She adds before turning and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door snaps shut 2-D looks at me and a mischievous grin appears on his face. I raise and eyebrow at him and his grin only gets bigger. "Wanna get in a quicky?" He asks, biting his lip to stop his growing smile. I bust out laughing and he pulls me back against him laughing with me. "Smooth." I grin. He sticks his tongue out between the gap in his teeth and I stick my tongue back out at him, squinting my eyes. Twirling a piece of my hair around his finger he sits on the side of the bed with me and kisses my cheek. Getting up he goes over to the dresser and looks through the drawers. I stand up and go to look in the dresser with him.

Pulling out what I could only describe as water wader jeans and a white tank top, he strips down to his briefs. I smirk and look over at him as he pulls on his pants. Catching me looking at him he covers up his chest with his hands and turns his back towards me. " 'Ow rude!" He says in a mock posh tone. I laugh and poke him in the ribs. "Oh yeah. I fo'got i's rude ta watch a laaaaaady dress." I pick at him. He laughs and pulls his shirt on over his head. Sorting threw the clothes I pick out a pair of plaid grey shorts and a black t-shirt. Slipping off my dirty clothes, ignoring 2-D's antics, I pull the clean ones on.

Getting my shoes for me he slips his own on and opens the door to the deck. Following behind him I got to the railing and look out at the approaching island. It was definatly more friendly looking when you were heading AWAY from it.

"Oi! Don' shoot ya self. I'm warnin' ya now, these ah loaded." Bailey says as she climbs up the stairs holding two hand guns. Ripping my attention away from the plastic garbage heap I turn towards her. She walks up to me and places one of the guns in my hand. This was the first time I'd ever held a real, loaded gun before. I'd seen in movies how to work one but I didn't know if I'd have the guts to shoot someone if need be.

"All ya do is cock it an' pull tha trigga'." She says to 2-D as he turns his around in his hands. Sticking mine in my belt I turn back to the island. Bailey goes to the wheel and I can feel her staring at me.

"I trust ya Bay." I tell her, not turning around.

"I know" She says and I can imagine her nodding her head. 2-D takes my hand in his and lets out a shaky breath. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. I trusted Bailey with every ounce in my body and I knew Dee did too but going back was nerve racking. I mean, would YOU wanna go back to a place where someone wanted you dead?

"Brace you' selves." Bailey says as we pull up to the dock. 2-D tightens his grip on my hand and on his gun. Letting down the anchor, she kicks the rope ladder off the side of the boat and climbs down it. Following behind her I step onto the rubbish covered landmass. I jump about five feet when 2-D places his hand on my shoulder. He looks at m wide eyed and I sigh, shaking my head. Wrapping his arms around me he presses my head to his chest. I close my eyes and listen to his racing heart and breath in his scent.

Plastic shopping bags, ciggarettes, and honey. The same as ever. A hint of ocean spread in with it all though.

I was still scared out of my mind but with 2-D by my side the fear was less crippling. I felt like I could go on without wanting to crawl into a corner and hide.

"Eh-hem. If you two don' mind we've got a schedule ta stick to." Bailey's voice rips threw my thoughts. Opening my eyes, I look at 2-D and he gives me a look that could only mean he was trying to be strong. Kissing me he takes my hand in his again and we follow Bailey to the entrance. "Bailey. Wot do ya mean we 'ave a schedule ta stick to?" I ask. "You'll see." She replies. I can feel 2-D's hand shaking but I don't say anything because I know mines shaking too.

"Heh. Back I see. Knew ya would be. I see you've escorted my special guest 'ere." That was all it took for 2-D to cock his gun and aim it at Murdoc. Even if he pulled the trigger it probably wouldn't be a very good shot because he was shaking so bad. Just ten yards away Murdoc stood, un-armed mind you, laughing. For once that clone wasn't with him. It was probably being repaired or something due to the fact that I smashed it's head in with a metal pipe.

Shaking his head in amusement he looks to Bailey. "Think it was a good idea ta give 'em guns?" He asks, with a hint of laughter still in his voice. Bailey smiles and walks over to him. He opens his arms and wraps her in a hug. This was really weird. Not them being all smitten but that it hasn't been like this in about four years. I honestly didn't care what they did as long as Bailey kept him in control. She said she would...at least I thought she would.

She turns to us with an apologetic look and sighs. " 'M really sorry." She says. I feel my pulse begin to sky rocket and tears prick my eyes. "B-Bay. Wot ah you talkin' about'?" That's when I hear it, 2-D hears it too. It's just something you can't miss. That horrible cackle, the one we escaped from before.

I thought it was just a cliche' on over dramatic sit-coms and Japanese cartoons but my teeth were actually chattering. I turn around slowly to face that thing and freeze. Half it's face was removed so it had the Terminator written all over it. 2-D pulls down on the trigger of his gun but nothing happens. Cocking the hammer back again he pulls the trigger and still nothing happens. The half faced monster cackles again and wags it's finger, slinging it's shot gun over it's shoulder. Opening up the gun 2-D looks inside the chamber and realizes there's no bullets. Is this what Bailey meant by sorry? Or was she sorry because she was betraying us? Technically these two things merged into the same category.

Pulling my gun out of my belt, I look in it's chamber and hat's when it's settled.

Bailey wasn't going to help us, she was selling us out.

"You really think she'd give you idiots loaded guns? That's a laugh! You two ah mo'e dense then I thought possible." Murdoc explodes with laughter. Turning back around I look at Bailey and grimace, "Why?" She looks down and turns her back to me, walking to the entrance. "Bailey!" I scream at her. She stops for a mid-second as if she'd changed her mind but continues on. "Take care of 'em." Murdoc says to the robot, following Bailey.

That's the last thing I really comprehend before this staticky noise rings threw my head and everything seems to go in slow motion. 2-D yanks on my arm and that think runs after us. The boom of a gun shot mixes in with the static sound and everything goes black. The thundering of a heart beat and screaming, those are the last things I hear.

I'm back in that field.

The moon still stood high in the cloudy night sky and the branches on the tree swayed with the wind. My arm burnt, it felt like someone had took a knife to it but I sucked it up and headed towards the tree.

The figure from before was still there, sitting under the tree waiting for me. As I come closer she stands up and smiles at me. "Back already?" She asks. "Noodle." I smile back. She'd definitely grown since the last time I'd seen her, she wasn't that little girl I knew from before.

"You look ruff." She says, going and sitting back under the tree. I look down at myself and shrug, sitting beside her. She takes out a pack of cigarette's and pulls a stick out, pressing it to her lips she lights it. Noticing me staring at her she offers me the box. I take it and pull one out for myself. She hands me her lighter and I hand her back the package. Dream or not it seems like the world corrupts everyone.

**Chapter 8 End**

**(A/N:**D: It's 3:07 in the fucking morning! You all better get on your god damn knees and kiss my ass cause I'm dead tired! I'm supposed to go swimming tomorrow...er, more like today and if I end up falling asleep in the pool and drowning I'm coming back to haunt each and everyone of you! lol. Well, like Murdoc said, Happy life and all that, you losers. I'll see you on the other side. Ciao!)


	9. Zombie

(**A/N:** Gah! I'm so sorry! D: I know it's been like forever but I'm moving today and I've been busy! On the other hand though has anyone else watched the "On Melancholy Hill" video? Like the WHOLE thing? Cause I haaaaveee! :D It's...it's so good! I almost cried it was so good! lol. I didn't even have to go to iTunes and buy it! Aha. I got a LOT of insperation to write from it and the chapters will get WAY better so forgive me if this chapter sucks balls. I've had writters block you see. AND! I cut my hand while trying to make a pipe out of a soda can. D: It bled...a lot. I'm okay though! I put a band-aid on it. ;D That has notthing to do with my writting but I thought you ought to know. :) I've got half a liter of lipton green tea and a bag of cheese puffs by my side and I'm ready to write! Before that though, go to youtube and look up "Breathe" by Telepopmusik. You won't be disapointed! Anyways enjoy this chapter!...Well, try to..)

**Chapter 9 (Zombie)**

" 'M only puttin' 'er down 'ere cause you want me to. They try somethin' again though an she's goin' back in that tank." Murdoc turned from the dirty bed to face Bailey. She sighed and looked towards the sleeping man on the other filthy, water stained matress. "Wot abou' 'im?" She asked. " 'ho is 'e anyways?"

"Heh. 'im? Tha's Lou Reed. Don' worry about 'im. 'E's no' goin' anywhere." Murdoc replied.

Sighing again, Bailey shook her head. " 'M no' worried abou' 'im gettin' away...'m worried abou' leavin 'im with Sky." Murdoc snorted and walked over to the lift, pressing the up button. "She'll be fine. You really should make up you' mind abou' 'ows's side you' on though, love." Rolling her eyes, she stood in front of the lift beside him and crossed her arms. "Tha' thing of you's didn' 'ave ta beat tha livin' 'ell out of Dee...oh...oh shoot Sky. And thea' ah no sides." He grined and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Thea ah no sides? Is tha' what you think? Well, thea's US an THEM. Ah, you with us oh...them?" His voice sounded despicable as he said, "You were the one tha' brought 'em back."

"Shut you' mouf. I was 'eaded this way ta see YOU but I jus' 'appened ta run in to 'em on tha way. I brough' 'em back cause they said they stole ya boat an plus they was wasted at tha time, I jus' figyaed they was bein' dramatic when they told me abou' you keepin' 'em 'ostage." She grumbled. " 'M no' the bad one 'ere." Murdoc chuckled as they walked into the elevator. "Jus' as long as you don' try to 'elp 'em escape you can be neutral."

When the doors closed the man known as Lou sat up, having clearly heard everything they said and did.. Looking around the cluttered room filled with packing boxes, he set his eyes on the other occupied bed.

"So you really AH in 'ell?" I ask Noodle, wide eyed. We were still sitting under the tree but the sun had risen around an hour ago. We'd been talking for what seemed like forever. "I fought Murdoc wos bein' an arse oh somefing when 'e called an said tha'." She takes a drag of her cigarette and shakes her head. "No, he's an ass but he was telling the truth. There's some weird power down here, that's why I can talk to you now." Taking another hit of her cigarette she continues, "I'm gonna escape soon enough though."

I smile as she rubs the but in the dirt. Snaping her head in my direction, her eyes go wide. "They-They found me! I have to go! Get out of here!" She yells as she stands up and runs. I jump to my feet as the tree sets on fire. The sky shatters and the sun explodes, the world seems to fall apart all at once. I crouch down and cover my head with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Everything crackles and burns around me.

Gasping, I sit straight up and clutch my chest. My heart was pounding fast then before. The sound of a guitar playing slowly brings me out of my panic. I turn to the noise and wince as a searing pain travels threw my arm. Looking down at my arm to a blood stained bandage I peel a bit off.

"I wouldn't do that . When that black haired woman wrapped it up it looked pretty bad."

Jumping, I let go of the bandage and realize the guitar had stoped. Turning to the owner of the voice I shuffle around on the bed I'd been sleeping on. The voice came from a gruff, older looking man sitting on the other bed in the room, adjusting the guitar on his lap. "You alright?" He asks, standing up.

I'm not the type of person to be scared of everyone and everything but that's the kind of person I'm turning into because when he sets his guitar on the bed and walks over to me I go wide eyed and scramble across the bed, pressing myself against the wall. His face goes soft and the arm he'd reached out towards me dropped to his side. Looking down, he sighs and goes back to sitting on his bed and playing his guitar. "I'm Lou." He mumbles.

Tilting my head to the side I realize there's a window. The view was beautiful, like going to the aquarium and watching all the fish. A giant shadow passes by and my peaceful thoughts fade away. Was 2-D okay? That's the only thought that passed my shattered mind until my attention drifted to my arm again. Ignoring Lou's warning I un-peel the bandage to reveal a giant gash under neath. No wonder people went into shock and died.

Shaking, I stare at the missing flesh on my arm. How?...Oh, that's right. That boom. It must of been a gun. A shot gun? Then how's it even possible my arms still attatched? It should of been blown clean off. I mean I've seen millions of scary movies and in them if someone gets shot with a shot gun the area where they've been shot is blown straight off.

Covering my mouth, I take my eyes off the wound and try not to vomit. A hand takes a firm hold on my wrist and preassure builds on my nearly mangled arm. I swallow and take my hand away from my mouth, sucking in a giant gulp of air. Letting it out slowly I open my eyes to Lou re-bandaging my arm.

"Told you." He says in a natural flat voice, laced with airy kindness. Cradling my arm I look back out the window.

"Fank you." I murmmer. I'd seen plenty of blood and gore in all my movie watching years but seeing MY arm all torn like that was something completely diffrent. I still don't under stand why people scream in scary movies though. I mean, this whole ordeal has been like one giant horror movie but I haven't screamed once. Maybe that's why I've made it so far. Not screaming.

"Are you alright? I mean obviously your not but what are you doing here?" Lou asks, being respectful and keeping his distance by sitting at the end of the bed. Tearing my eyes from the window I look at him. " 'M 2-D's girlfrien'." I say. He nods. "Well why'd they shoot you?" He asks.

"We tried to escape bu'...bu' my bes' frien' brough' us back." I mumble and look back out the window. "Why ah you 'ere?" The sound of blankets russling as he moves fills the room.

"That bastard Murdoc kidnapped me to sing on his new album." He says in between grit teeth. "I'm to old for this."

It goes quiet and Lou gets up and sits back on his bed, picking up his guitar. I zone out and stare at the fish threw the window but when a certain guitar riff flaots my way I look over at Lou and crack a smile. " Can ya play Satelli'e of Love?" I ask, interupting his solo piece of Take a walk on the wild side. Raising an eyebrow at me he says in his bland voice, "So you've heard of me."

"Yeah, I 'ave. Sorry 'm no' mo'e su'prised." I reply, turning and placing my feet on the floor. He nods and plucks a couple strings. "With everything else that's been going on I'm the least to be surprised about." He says mildly. I laugh and shake my head. "Tha's a bunch of complete twatle. Bu' honestly mo'e su'prisin' fings 'ave 'appened. If it makes ya feel beta though, meetin' you is like a six on a scale ta ten."

He smiles and the lines in his face deepen. As he starts to strum away at his guitar the lift dings and the doors open. I automatically back up to the wall and all emotions drain away from Lou's face.

Bailey walks into the room and smiles when she sees me. "You' awake! Thanks god! You whea out fo' a while. I though' you'd neva wake up!" She says as she walks over to the bed. I narrow my eyes at her but look down and decide not to give her the satisfaction of having a face to face conversation. "Oh, come on! Don' be mad! Tha's so unlike you. Smile! Be 'appy! You can go see 2-D if you wan'!" I didn't want to look up but I could tell a wide grin was plastered on her face.

Turning my back to her I stare blankly out the window. She comes closer and rest her hand on my shoulder. Shrugging it off, I grind my teeth together. "Fine! I see 'ow it is!" She hisses. "I got you somethin' bu' go a'ead an treat me this way!" Throwing something hard at my back she stomps back to the lift.

This was a laugh. A right down hoot.

She expects me to act like notthing happened.

Like she didn't betray me and 2-D.

Like my arm isn't all mangled because of her.

"That's your "best friend"?" Lou asks, when the lift dings and the doors slide shut. I turn to him and nod. Looking to the floor I reach down and pick up the thing Bailey threw at me. It was a plastic bag filled with weed and a pipe. No amount of weed could make me forgive her though but I wasn't gonna put this to waste.

**Chapter 9 End**

(A/N: Alright. Well there you go! New chapter'll be up soon enough. Don't give up on me just yet! My writting WILL get better! I promise!)


	10. Notice:Not a Chapter

Alright, so I'm going to the beach (not plastic beach sadly D: ) for a couple days. And I personally think it's retarded because I'm going for the fourth of July. I love the beach though! Just not the fourth of July. Those who don't know what that is (because some people aren't from around here, der) it's when America gained it's independence or something. :I To my main point! No new chapters for like 5 or 6 days. I swear I'll write while I'm there though and there'll be like 2 REALLY long chapters when I get back. To kind of tide you over or something I've posted another picture! It's the one titled White Flag, kind of stupid but yeah...I tried. If you guys love me I'll have some reviews when I get back! :,) Probably not though. Or some pointers if anyone has any suggestions cause I feel like I'm really lacking. D: Okay...I'm done. I'll shut up now. Ciao.


	11. Clocks

(A/N: I'm back from the beach! :D The drinks were great and the fire works were even better, even bummed some shit off these guys me and Emma met. Meh. Well, not gonna bore you with to much talk, cause I know I talk way to much. I just have one thing to say before the chapter and that is that I'd really like to give appreciation to everyone that's been reading my writing and who's actually enjoyed it. Thank you very much! Well, enjoy this chapter! They'll get better as the story progress.)

**Chapter 10 (Clocks)**

Four months?

Five months?

I'd imagine it'd be more. Between the haze of stress relieving smoke and being with 2-D time has literally flown by. Murdoc came down to 2-D's room the other day while the two of us were huddled on the bed watching The Brood on the blu-ray player. He said something about the album coming out in a matter of weeks and that 2-D needed to get his shit straight because they we're going on tour a couple months after that. I honestly wondered what he was gonna do with Lou because he was the only one he was keeping locked up. I mean he gassed and kidnapped Bobby Womack,who was a thrill to meet, Kano and Bashy and Little Dragon too but he didn't keep them. He also had this whole orchestra gassed, they we're all Indian or something like that and I couldn't make out a word they were saying. Murdoc complained the whole time that they were giving him a migraine and had them shipped off as soon as they had their part recorded.

Surprisingly a lot of people came willingly to help record the album like Mark. and two members of The Clash. De La Soul too but who really surprised me when they showed up was Snoop Dogg. I only got to meet them all because Murdoc dragged 2-D up to the studio every few days and I came along because I didn't wanna be left alone in the room with that whale. I can see why 2-D has a phobia of them.

"Can I 'ave a fag?" I ask Murdoc while sitting in one of the swivel chairs in the studio. He'd become less violent and malicious over the past few months so I wasn't afraid to ask him something little like this. Sure, deep down, not very deep down more on the top, I still wished I could ring his neck but I bit back that urge and acted civil towards him. "What was tha' ya lil' fuck?" He snaps in a typical Murdoc way, turning from Bailey to face me.

"Can-Can I 'ave a fag?" I ask again, fiddling my fingers. He grins and looks in 2-D's direction who at the moment was having a very persuasive argument with Mick Jones about why camel crush ciggarette's wee better then regular menthol.

"Bu' camel crush jus' taste betta'!" 2-D exclaims, throwing his hands out. Mick closes his eyes and laughs, shaking his head back and forth. "Maybe so mate, but menthol's CLASSIC! Can' beat it!" He responds. 2-D opens his mouth to say something else but stops and looks at Murdoc as he cackles, "You already 'ave a fag!"

"Tha's no' funny Murdoc, you know wot I men'." I frown at him.

He wipes a stray tear from his eye and wraps his arm around Bailey. She looks up at me and we lock eyes for a moment but I bite my lip and look down. Paul Simon, who was sitting beside me writing something down on a note pad, looks at me with a hint of pity. "Eh, you can 'ave these if you wan'. No' sure if ya like Maverick though." He says, reaching over and grabbing a pack of cigarette's off of the mixer table.

I smile at him and gratefully take the box. Pulling a stick out, I put it to my lips and search my pockets for my lighter. I sigh heavily because un-fortunately I'd left it somewhere in 2-D's room among all the rubbish. We really were gonna have to clean that up.

Looking over at Paul who was back to his writing, I nervously tap him on the shoulder. He looks at me again and raises an eyebrow. "You, uh, wouldn' 'appen ta 'ave a lighta' I could use? I fo'got mine." I murmur, embarrassed. He chuckles and sticks his hand into his shirt pocket, pulling out one of those zippo lighters. Flipping it open, he lights it for me and goes back to whatever the hell he was doing.

Leaning back in my chair I take a deep drag from my cigarette and glance over at Bailey. Sure, because of her Murdoc's given me and 2-D a lot more freedom, the android even lays off and only gives us dirty looks but us being back here is her fault. Murdoc's too. Bailey's my best friend though, yeah, I now what your thinking, great best friend. But's she's pretty much made me who I am today. If it weren't for her I'd just be plain old, awkward, Azura. I'd of never met 2-D... or Noodle...or even Russel! And I'll admit even Murdoc because before this whole "Plastic Beach" episode he was alright.

"You' gettin' ashes on you' pants, love." I avert my eyes from Bailey and Murdoc talking about who knows to look up at 2-D. "Wot?" I ask, dumbstruck. His eyes go wide as he smiles at me and replies, "You' gettin ashes on you' pants." Flustered, I wipe my jeans and take another drag of my ciggarette. "Fanks." I smile back at him, attempting to blow rings which I could never do. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. Closing my eyes, I enjoy one of the few pleasures I had left.

The sudden absents of 2-D's face upon mine though makes me immediately open my eyes. Bailey, all 5 foot 6 inches of her stands beside 2-D with the back of his collar in her hand. "Oi, Stu-pid, I need ta talk to you' girl fo' a few." She says as he cranes his neck to look at her. For some reason this picture reminds me of an episode of The Office I saw a couple years ago. He opens his mouth to object but I stand up instead and shake my head. Sure, I was only 2 inches shorter then 2-D and half a foot taller than Bailey but I wasn't as intimidating as I should be. " I's alrigh', uh, we'll jus' be a few." I try to reassure him. Reaching out he grabs the hand without a cigarette in it and gives me a worried look. I smile in a please-don't-worry kind of way and squeeze his hand but this only causes him to look down at the scar on my arm and lightly rub his fingers across it.

An awkward silence seems to fall across everyone in the room so I grab 2-D's wrist and give him another please-don't-worry smile. "I'll be righ' back." I say, kissing his cheek and following Bailey out of the studio. Walking over to the lift she presses the down button and crosses her arms. I stand patiently behind her and take a last hit off my cigarette, rubbing it out on the heal of my boot.

The lights on the top of the lift light up and the doors open with a ding. She steps in and I walk in beside her, looking down at the floor awkwardly. She presses a button to which I think is the one to the entrance and turns towards me. " So...'ow 'ave you been?" She asks. I look up and give her a what-the-fuck look. "Fantastic." I reply sarcastically.

* * *

(**2-D's P.O.V**)

As soon as Sky kisses my cheek and walks out the doors I slump down in here un-occupied seat and place my face in my hands. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up and realize it's only Paul. "Wot's wrong mate?" He asks. I sigh and shake my head. "I don' fink you'd unda'stan." I reply. He rolls his eyes at me. " 'm pretty sure i's no' tha' ova' my 'ead."

Looking over at Murdoc who was holding a rum bottle in his hand, kicking the sarcasmo machine, I slump over and start. "I's-I's jus' tha' I love Sky, mo'e then anyfink!" Paul nods his head. "And?" He asks. Pursing my lips, I look to the floor. "Well I don't wan' anyfin ta 'appen to 'er...no' again." I whisper the last part. From the corner of my eye I see him nod. "You eva' 'eard of Coldplay?" He asks. I giv him a blank look and he waves his hands and laughs. "Don' give me tha' look! I wos jus' wondering cause tha' song, fix you, by them kinda reminds me of you' situation."

Now that I think about it I have heard of them. Mrdoc always called them a bunch of faggots and said they we're a worse version of James Blunt, who I personally like. I never really though to listen to them though. There was this one song by them I heard a long time ago that always stuck with me. Maybe it was the song Paul was talking about but it went something like,

"Come up to meet you,

Tell you I'm sorry,

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart."

"If you' interested you can borrow my CD." He says. I link a few times to clear my head and nod. "Yeah, shua" I reply. He leans don and opens up a pocket on the front of his guitar case and pulls out a CD. I take it from him and examine the name titles on the back. "Uh, Fanks. 'M gonna go listen to it now." I say, standing up. I cautiously look over at Murdoc who had his head leaned against the saracasmo machine and machine busy talking away to it. Go out the door I walk to the lift and press the down button. In all honesty though I was going to go see what Bailey was up to. Why all of a sudden would she want to talk to Sky? And why in private?

**Chapter 10 End**

(A/N: I knoooooww! It's not that long! And I'm really sorry about that but I'm in a hurry cause I've got business to attend to. I've got two chapters written, this is one of them, when I get back from my business trip *wink wink* I'll have the other chapter posted. Give it a couple days. Review if you want. ;D)


	12. Know what to Say

(A/N: Bah! Sorry! I've been busy. With a friend and all. Also trying to start up my own buisness with said friend, not going to well due to it being illegal and not having any money but I've been watching Pineaple Express evey day and also been reading a bit of Harry Potter fan fiction and THAT my dear readers...is why I haven't posted in a while. Er, I REALLY want to promise that I'll get a bunch of chapters up but as of right now this is what I have. XP Working on the coming up chapters though! I've got a billion great ideas that are sure to thrill/shock/surprise/and amuse you. So don't give up on me! I'm mostly being fueled by an off brand of called and Tylenol so don't give me a hard time. Aha. Uh, go and listen to Anyone by Moving Units. Fantastic song! Enjoy the chapter!)

**Chapter 11 (Know What to Say)**

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

After I'd given her my sarcastic answer about being "fantastic", Bailey gave me a slap on the arm, the scarred one may I add, and huffed. Normally she'd have screamed bloody murder and/or punched me but she was being a lot more reserved then she use to be. Sure, I'm still soar about the whole, "Sorry but I'm handing you over to Murdoc and turning my back so as not to witness any injuries sustained to you or 2-D" thing but I have to admit she's somehow more...mature...or less angry really. I think I can thank both France and her love for Murdoc for that.

When the lift stops and the doors open with a dull ring, Bailey leads me out and the little asian man yells, "The lift boss! The lift!" Bailey glares at him half heartedly and the asian man just keeps smiling. As she shoves open the door he waves at me and I crack a smile, waving back. I'm pretty sure those were the only three words he knew in English, the lift boss, but I don't get a chance to test my theory because Bailey clears her throat and motions me outside. The lift lets out another dull ding but I ignore it and follow her.

**(2-D's P.O.V)**

The doors to the lift creak open and I step out cautiously, the asian man in the white suit just looks at me. I wrinkle my nose and scratch the back of my head nevously. "Uh, 'ave you seen-" Before I get the chance to finish what I was saying, which was going to be "Have you seen a red head?", he points to the slightly open metal door. Sucking in my bottom lip, I nod. "Fanks?" He just keeps smiling.

Slightly creeped out I go over to the door and peek around it. Bailey had her back against the railing, looking over at Sky who was leaning over it, smoking another ciggarette.

" 'ow ah you an' two-dent's?" Bailey asks casually. Sky tilts her head a bit and looks at her out of the corner of her eye. "Good. I see you an' Murdoc ah gettin' along well." She replies in monotone, turning back to fact the ocean, blowing out a trail of smoke.

Bailey sighs, scratching at the scar on her jaw. "Listen Sky...'m sorry. I really wish ya knew 'ow sorry I am. If you an' 2-D wos in my situation you'd see I didn' wanna do tha' to ya." She says. I look behind me nervously to make sure no ones coming and go back to watching Bailey and Sky. Which, now that I think about it, is a little weird. I'm only doing it for Sky's safety though. It actually does make sense...kind of.

Flicking ashes from her ciggarette, Sky takes another drag and looks over at Bailey. " I wanna fo'give you." She says. "You' my bes' frien'!...Bu' 'm afraid if I do...you'll jus'...turn aroun' an' do somefin like tha' again." Bailey's expression changes to something I can only describe as regret and anger. She looks like she wants to lash out and scream but she only nods in response. "I-I actually ca'e about Murdoc...he's no' jus' anotha' fuck. I ca'e about you too. I don' wanna choose between tha two of you. I CAN' choose between tha two of you." She says.

Sky raises an eyebrow and makes a face that makes me wanna laugh. Unfortunatly, I actually let out a little chuckle and Bailey's head snaps in my direction. I quickly hide behind the door and let out a quiet sigh. Sky's voice is slightly muffled by the door but I still catch everything she says. " Can' choose? Obviously ya already did. Cause if ya chose me then Dee an' I wouldn' be 'ere." I cautiously peek back around the door to find Sky with her side to the railing and Bailey facing her with her arms crossed. They stare at eachother for a long time but finally Bailey speaks. "...you've got me thea...bu' I didn' do it on pu'pose." She mumbles with remorse. "I jus'...I jus' don' wanna lose ya Sky...you' my bes' frien' too."

Leaning my back against the door I slide down it and stare at the floor. I can't believe what I was hearing. At one point Bailey really started to remind me of Paula and how she cheated on me with Murdoc. Now though, with her apology to Sky and all, I was seeing her in a new light. Sure, she ain't no saint but she wasn't exactly the spawn of Satan I thought she was before either.

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

I was really starting to feel like a chain smoker now because I tap out another ciggarette from the box and stick it to my lips, lighting it with the lighter Bailey handed me before we got to talking. I wasn't a cold hearted person, anyone that knew me knew I wasn't but I really don't want to regret forgiving her...I don't want to lose her either.

Exhailing a deep amount of smoke I look up towards the setting sky and close my eyes. "Bailey..." I begin, "I...I'll fo'give you. Bu' 'm no' fo'given Murdoc."

A sudden scream makes me open my eyes.

2-D comes running from behind the door followed by the android. I hated that thing with a passion. It must hate me back because after I smashed it's head in and Murdoc repaired it, it lost the ability to speak. Now all it can do is beep and make that horrible cackling sound.

2-D runs up to me and grabs my arm, frightened. Bailey, for once, steps in front of the android and starts to scream at it, "Piss of ya lil' fuck!" It stops and glares at her then at 2-D and lastly at me. It's eye linger on me the longest though until Bailey yells at it again. "I SAID fuck off!" It's nostrils flare as it turns around an storms back inside.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, 2-D gives me a relieved smile. "You alrigh'?" He asks. I nod and smile back. "Yeah. You?" He nods in reply. Bailey turns towards us and puts her hips, raising an eyebrow. "Wot'd you do to it?" She asks 2-D. His eyes go wide as a coarse look falls across his face. "Well...I wosn' doin' anyfing to it. I wos jus' sittin' thea," He points to the door. "An' then it came ou' of tha lift an' chased me."

Bailey opens her mouth to ask him something else but shakes her head instead. " 'm goin' back up. Don' be ou' 'ere fo' long, you know Murdoc'll get mad." She says, heading for the door. Flases of our last escape attempt go threw my head but I push them aside.

"So you an' Bailey made up?" 2-D asks, rubbing his nose against mine. I grin at his eskimo kisses and nod. "Tha's good, 'm 'appy fo' ya." He says warmly, leaning down to kiss me. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. Things were sure to get far better.

**Chapter 11 End**

(A/N: Sorry it's so short! Uh, hope you enjoyed? Next chapter in like three days. :D Sayonara bitches!)


	13. Oh Stylo

(A/n: ...So yeah, It's been a while. Haha? I'm really sorry you guys. I just ran out of mojo and couldn't write for a while. School's been really exhausting. Good excuse right? :T Well Happy Holidays! Here's a gift: I'm back. Oh, and go listen to this ** it's one of the most amazing O.M.H remixs I've ever heard.)****.com/watch?v=QYGnU7lzeuk&list=QL&playnext=2**

**Chapter 12 (Oh Stylo)**

"Come on dullard! 'm not waitin for you all day!" Murdoc yelled to 2-D as he crossed his arms an leaned against his submarine. Just two weeks prior to this me and Bailey had made up or more so she made ammends. Good thing too because we were going to be left alone together while Murdoc went to California in the States to do some buisness. I wans't to sure about all the details but he was dragging 2-D along and the cyborg too. I think the only reason he was making 2-D go though was because he was afraid if he left him here with Bailey, me and him would end up convincing her to let us go.

Something that really amused me though and I'm surprised I didn't realize this sooner was that Murdoc hired a camera crew to follow him around and record everything he did. When 2-D told me about it I laughed harder then I had in a long time.

"Be ca'eful, alrigh'?" I told 2-D as he placed his hand on my cheek and grinned. Leaning down he pressed his lips to mine, grin still on his face. Unfortunatly this didn't last long, a shot gun sounded and we broke apart. The cyborg stood atop the submarine with a triumphant look on it's face as it lowered it's gun. I glared at it and it gave me a smirk in response. For not being able to feel emotions that thing sure knew how to hold a grudge.

"LE'S GOOO!" Murdoc screached again, he'd already said his good-byes to Bailey just before 2-D and I had made our way outside so now he was tapping his foot impaitently, scowling at the two of us.

Sighing threw his nose 2-D pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me. Slidding my arms around his skinny waist I rested my head on his chest. He layed his cheek against the top of my head and let out another sigh. I knew he was dreading the though of being alone with Murdoc and the Cyborg for a whole week and a half but I wasn't exactly looking forward to staying with Bailey either. Sure, we'd made up but that didn't mean I was ready to completely trust her and be all chummy-chummy with her. I knew it wan't going to be as bad as 2-D was gonna have it but I was more sad over the thought of him being gone then staying here with Bailey.

Murdoc and the Cyborg glared at us some more as Bailey strided down the steps. Luckly this distracted Murdoc and gave me and 2-D a little breathing room. The Cyborg didn't let up but that didn't matter because it couldn't do anything as long as Murdoc was pre-ocuppied.

I lifted my head to look at 2-D and he smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling just the slightest. A breeze wafted by causing my hair to flutter around. Taking a piece of it out of my face he placed it behind my ear. I smiled back at him but I could feel my smile slipping and a heavy feeling sink into my gut. " 'M gonna miss ya. An' I know I'll be able ta 'eah ya voice when eva I wan' bu' i' won' be the same as when you' really 'eah."

His smile disapears but he had this look of understanding on his face. Resting his chin on the top of my head his chest begins to vibrate ever so slightly as he softly hummed the words to Empire Ants. I close my eyes and listen his soft murmur that could only be heard at my distance.

"Oh joys arise,

The sun has come again to hold you

Sailing out the doldrums of the week

The polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you

It's all around you out here

And if the whole world is crashing down

Fall through space, out of mind completely

Where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising

Those are the shadows far away

The falling of the whole empire, it's here to hold you

Rolling out and haunted till it sinks"

The last note floated through the air and then died with the crashing of the waves. Opening my eyes I looked up at him and that sinking feeling just got worse. A lump formed in my throat as I opened my mouth to say something. 2-D must of figured out I was having trouble finding words to say so he said, "Don' worry. Everyfing'll be alrigh'...I promise. I'll be back soon."

I smile at him and shake my head. "I know when ya commin' back...I jus' don' wan' ya ta leave." Giving him one last good squeeze I let him go and say, "You betta go. Looks like Bailey's done distracting Mudds." Glancing over at the pair he leans in and gives me one last kiss before he goes.

"I love ya." He says before walking over to the iritated Murdoc. Bailey stands beside me and blows Murdoc a kiss. Like the first time they met he put it in his pocket but unlike that time he didn't stomp on it in an asshole way. He actually blew her a kiss back and she smirked seductivley. I grimiced and looked over at 2-D. He waved his hand using his fingers and I did the same with a giant grin on my face.

Climbing up the ladder on the side of the sub 2-D dissapered inside the massive machine and Murdoc and the Cyborg soon followed. The shark shaped submarine dived beneath the waves and that was the last time I'd be seeing 2-D for quite a few days. I'm sure the time without him would seem like an eternity though.

Paul and Mick were still here along with a few other artist but I just wanted to be alone right now but I knew that was probably imposible so I looked over at Bailey and said, " 'm goin' fo' a walk...I suppose you 'ave to come too an' make shua I don' try runnin' away again..."

Taking her attention away from the sea she looks up at me and replies, "You can go alone. 'm no' you' baby sitta...I know you won' try anythin' anyways since D's gone." Sadly what she said was true. I wouldn't try going anywhere since 2-D was gone. Turning my back to her, not even bothering to reply.

Heading for the light house I look over my shoulder slightly to find Bailey walking towards the entrance taking a pack of Lucky Lungs out of her pocket and pulling a stick out. Thinking that was a good idea I did the same knowing I need a lot more over the week and a half 2-D would be gone.

**End Chapter 12**

(Well sorry if I'm a bit rusty. But I'm back. :) So cheers!)


	14. It's Bruce

(A/n: Well here's another chapter. :) Hip-Hip-Hurray...alright, not gonna ramble. Go read it. Review if you want.)

**Chapter 13 (It's Bruce)**

For three straight days I locked myself in the lighthouse. The day 2-D, Murdoc and the Cyborg left I begged Bailey to help me find the lighthouse key. At first she refused and wanted to know why I wanted it but all I said was that I wanted to see what was up there, that did the trick though and we went on a search for it. Paul, my oh so favorite Clash member, caught us rifling through the draws in Murdoc's office and decided to help, not even bothering to ask what we were looking for. Piled under all the smutty magazines and random riff-raff we finally located the key. Bailey handed it over with reluctance and suspicion written all over her face but she soon brushed me wanting the key off and went back to doing whatever she normally did. I on the other hand ran down, well took the elevator, to mine and 2-D's room and packed a bag full of things to entertain myself, snack foods, smokes, a sleeping bag, a flash light, a few pairs of clean clothes, my pipe and my handy-dandy bag of weed. After getting packed I ran to the lighthouse at top speed making sure Bailey didn't catch me before I got there and locked myself in.

Now here I am, hot boxing the lighthouse for gods sake, waiting for 2-D to get back. Every day Bailey would come and bang on the door and scream for me to get out, that if I didn't come out she'd kick my ass but I stayed firm and didn't comply to her demands...and threats.

**(2-D's P.O.V)**

I don't know what Murdoc had to do in California but every time he went into a building he'd make me wait in the car and wouldn't say what he was us to. This last time he went into what looked like a music studio but ran out 5 minutes later with a panicked look on his face. Cranking up the camero he slammed his foot on the gas causing smoke to formulate behind us as we drove away at top speed. Bullets zoomed by and nicked the back of the car, some even manged to fly through the back windshield and one got lodged in the cyborgs head. What looked like three giant bouncers ran after us but obviously couldn't catch up.

"Wot-Wot 'append? Wot's goin' on?" I asked shrilly, terrified of the sudden on-slaught of bullets. Murodc glanced in the rear view mirror with a worried look but tried to brush it off with a grunt and a glare at my part. "Jus' takin' ca'e of some business. You best mind YOU' business unless you wan' me to drop you off with those sods." He replied snidly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sighing I popped in the demo for 'Stylo' and looked out the window at the un-naturally dry California desert. Thank god I didn't live here but then again it'd be better than that Plastic prison. Glancing at my rear view mirror I spotted the camera crew not to far behind, filming everything and anything. If they wanted a show I'd give them one, leaning out the window I sang along to the track pushing the mask Murdoc gave me to wear further atop my head.

We passed a police cruiser parked on the side of the road, fat cop leaning against it eating a donut. Just as I thought, the camera crew filmed him as he tried sliding over the hood and failed terribly. Redeeming himself he quickly, well as fast as a fat guy can, got up and jumped in his car, turning on the siren and chasing after us at top speed. Looking behind us I shake my head and look down. Murdoc, obviously not realizing the cop wanted him to pull over waved to the guy to go around us but that just led to the cyborg leaning half way out the window, shooting at the cop. Murdoc tried grabbing it and pulling it back in the car but that only led to it blasting the windshield out of the cruiser and the cop to go swierving off the road, smashing into a billboard.

Looking over at me Murdoc gave me a ''whoopsie-daisey'' look. I looked out the window again and spotted the cruiser, flipped upside down and smoking. I knew this wasn't a game anymore. The sky seemed to erupt into darkness as we rode faster and faster. The camera crew was remarcably still behind us but that wasn't the only thing. A red el camino passed the crew and drove right behind. The cyborg was zapping and spraying oil everywhere so Murdoc tapped me and pointed to it. I looked back at but couldn't find anything to do so I slumped back down in my seat. WHY did I have to come along? What if I don't come back? What'll happen to Sky?

I didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts though because the el camino rode so close to the ass of our car I thought we were gonna crash. "I's Bruce!" I say in shock, pointing behind us. Murdoc goes wide eyed as Bruce pulls up beside us, gun cocked. "Roll up tha window!" I scream wildly, ducking down further. Murdoc roledl up the window as fast as possible but swirved the car as bullets went flying by.

The back window completely shatters as Bruce drives behind us again and starts to ram the car. Murdoc begins to curse involinarily and stomp on the gas in an effort to go faster.

It's to late to stop though and we go flying over a cliff. In a ditch effort to save our skins Murdoc pulls a nob under his seat and the car shifts into the submarine we rode here in. I clutch my chest and breath heavily, crawling into a ball on the floor. Murdoc smirks.

"Looks like we'll be 'eadin' 'ome early."

**(Sky's P.O.V)**

I sigh and stand up, holding onto the railing and looking out to the sea. Bailey had been yelling at me for the past hour to come out but I wouldn't budge.

An unfamiliar sound greats my ear but I'm pretty sure thats the sound of two body's slamming against a door and said door falling off it's hinges. Wide eyed I look for a place to hide but thats the bad part about lighthouses, there's no where for you to hide. Bailey along with a pretty miffed Mick come stomping up the stairs, Paul in tow with a painful look on his face. "Sorry love." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've 'ad enough of you hidin' away in this damn lighthouse!" Bailey screeched, "Murdoc jus' contacted us abou' thirty minutes ago an said to go meet 'im while you' in 'ere...wastin' ou' time!" Grabbing my collar she yanked me down the stairs, Paul and Mick following. Mick having a regretful looking expression.

"Wot's 'e want us ta meet 'im fo'? I fought 'e wosn't commin' back fo' anotha' couple of days." I choke at as she yanks on my collar harder. " 'ell if I know. Said somethin' abou' the Boogieman or some bullshit like tha'." She replies, letting me go as we approach the dock. About a dozen submarines were parked in the water, with just about as many people waiting at the dock. "So? 'e's a rotta. Why a'e we 'elpin 'im?" I mutter as we approach everyone. "Wot'd you say?" She growls, her normal anger back. The crowd looks over as we approach and I don't reply to her question in fear of being punched. She jams her fist in my gut anyways and all the air in my lungs seems to dissapear. Gruntting I bend over and clutch my sides. She makes a noise that could only be distinguished as a laugh and walks towards the crowd who I now see to be most of the collaborators.

"Come on people le's getta move on!" She yells at the crowd. Some of them give her annoyed looks but others just brush it off. Regaining my breath I walk towards the crowd and spot Lou Reed. "Lou!" I call to him. He looks my way and gives me a tired worn out smile. "Hey girly, how's it going?" He asks. I glance over at Bailey and then look back at him and he seems to see where I'm going. "I see."

"'ow 'ave you been? 'aven't seen you in a while." I say as we walk toward the subs. He shrugs and replies, "Can't complain. Ever since that Damon Albarn bloke contacted Murdoc I've been given free range. No where to really go though so I prefer to stay locked up in my room." I nod in understanding. Bailey was still screeching at the dispersing crowd so I took this chance to ask Lou if I could ride with him. " Oi Lou. You fink I could ride wif ya?" He looks up at me and gives me another worn out smile. "Sure. There's only one seat though."

"Tha's alrigh'. I'll sit in the floo'." I reply and smile back.

Getting settled in the sub we set off with our legion to go help Murdoc with whatever trouble he's gotten himself into this time.

**Chapter 13 end**


End file.
